Code Reaction:Season 1
by ImmortalEmperorWithAnEpicBeard
Summary: The Code Reaction Universe, the true byproduct of the Sword of Akasha. The end result? The Code Geass cast reacting to fanfiction,games, and etcs. Who knew? Contain Shenanigans. Crackfic,AU,parody fic. Fic inspired by elfcollaborator reactverse."So the logical conclusion is to stick the biggest middle finger by sleeping with the embodiment of God"
1. Ep 1:Suzululu part 1

**Code Reaction:Season 1**

 **Chapter 1:Lelouch and Suzaku react to 1:Fan art.**

 **A/N:This is a crack fic so expect moments of OOCness. It doesn't follow canon mostly. It an AU,parody fic. It essentially a reactverse inspired by elfcollaborator and the Weiss(RWBY) reacts fanfic.**

* * *

In the Ashford Academy Student Council room

The entire student council including Anya,Lelouch adopted brother Rolo, the soon to be enrolled CC and Kaguya, and Gino .But minus Nunnally, Rai, Alice, and Suzaku. Are huddled around a computer screen with Lelouch scanning through google.

"I and Suzaku are NOT GAY together!",the 11th prince rage at the monstrosity that is SuzuLulu fanart. What everyone is seeing onscreen is Suzaku dress as Zero without the mask, with his majesty, Lelouch, in his Emperor attire as they are very close to one another.

"Aw, really demon king? You and Suzaku make great Yaoi. Right Kaguya?", CC turn to a pass out heiress with blood streaming down her nose.

"Shirley?",Milly smirk

"Wha-what?! No no no",Shirley's cheeks imitated a tomato," Lulu would never!"

'The amount of blackmail and profit I can turn',the she-devil smirk in joy, 'well places push and protograph can bag me millions with the SuzuLulu shippers!'

"Isn't anyone questioning why there a green hair girl and an heiress doing here?", Rivalz questions,"Not that I'm complaining."

"It a crack fic, just roll with it.",Kallen stuttered,'Suzaku and Lelouch...together-together.'

"It also because Kaguya and I will be enrolling here soon.",the pizza witch decided to grab more pizza from a nearby table,"And can you just imagine the insanity the BustyAnticQueen(Milly),GreenWitch,and whatever Kaguya fanfic username is can whip up?"

Everyone in the room,except for the 3 shuttered.

"R-right",Kaguya muttered while still unconscious.

"I agree with Shirley. Big brother would never do sure morbid things. Although,he lacks interests in girls.", Rolo pinches his chin.

"ROLO LAMPEROUGE!"

"I'm sorry big brother! I didn't mean to offend! But you take zero interest in girls!"

"So that why he ignore my molestation, Milly innuendo,Kaguya proposal,Kallen loyalty, and slightly less crazy Misa advances.",CC referencing to Shirley.

"MISA!? I'm in no way Misa!"

"It does explain why some people ship me and big brother.",Rolo contemplate,"Would that mean he can have a harem of guys and girls?"

"Rolo!"

The door to the student council room open revealing 3rd Princess Euphemia li Britannia and Knight Suzaku Kururugi. Nina was the only one not reading the fanfic. Instead,she was in her own corner typing diligently on a computer. She turn and stare starry eyes at her idol and secret obsession right in front of her. She then see Suzaku scowled at him and turn her swivel chair around and continue working.

It not because he Japanese, it because he dating Euphie. Nina got over her fear of elevens with Euphemia and her friends help.

"Welcome back Suzaku.",Milly smiled,"and do we got a treat for you."

"What with all the screaming?",Sazuku noticing Lelouch attempt to trotter Rolo only to have said, boy, seemingly teleport across the room.

"Oooh, Is that art? I love artwork!",Euphemia skips over to the students crowding around a single screen.

Euphie sat in the chair were the demon prince use to sit.

"Let see what got Lulu all riled up about."

—

5 minute later

—

The 3rd princess was blushing profusely with her knight was in utter revulsion.

"What is this crap?!"

"Suzaku...your cuter when you freak out?"

"We don't need bedroom detail princess,"Milly winked,"Unless you're asking me to join."

"Milly!",Suzaku beam

"Sorry,Suzu.",Milly half-heartedly apologies.

"When did Lelouch and I have a ship worthy moment?"

"The time you almost fell off the tower and Suzaku saves you.", Shirley said

"The time you rescue Suzaku from his execution and you gently caress his cheek as if he was a long lost lover.",Milly pointed out,"which he was."

"You are all dead to me.",Lelouch sulked

"There a geass for that", CC munch on a pepperoni pizza.

"Thank God, Nunnally with Rai.",Rivalz sweatdropped at all the yaoi being throw around.

"Rai?!"

"And Alice.",Rivalz interjected calming Lelouch just a bit.

"Unless theirs an AlicexNunnally shipping."

"Nina?",Lelouch couldn't believe the normally quiet girl,"Why am I being pick on today?!"

"Back on subject, The time a sobbing Suzaku tenderly spoke your name as his stiff long sword piece the inner crevice of your-"

"WITCH! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Lulu, I mean Zero requiem. And that wouldn't stick."

"Hey!",Euphie and Shirley yell simultaneously,"That's my pet name for him!"

"I'm done", Lelouch stormed out.

"My Knight."

"Yes,Princess."

"Go, go to him.",Euphie purred

"Not you too!"

'If I can get Suzaku and Lelouch together,Euphie-sempai will be mine! All mine!',Nina schemed.

Pss,CC, the witch heard a very familiar doll communicate with her from C-World.

Nemo? Great to have you join this fanfic,CC sends a mental message.

I realize...Code Geass is filled with one to many yandere's or boundary line yandere characters.

'Example, please.'

'Mao,VV,Rolo,Kallen,Lelouch-'

'He's a siscon',CC corrected

Meanwhile,Lelouch squeeze in the hallway.

'And Nina', Nemo concluded

'Wait, their two Mao. Refrain Mao and my Mao.'

'I mean the crazier Mao.'

'Oh,Hey,What about the other spin-offs?', CC wonder

'Akito the Exiled may be tough to bring in,but they will be in these fic,Renya of the Darkness, impossible due to it era and the author didn't read the manga. Also the damn author can't find the English translation for Oz the Reflection...somehow',Nemo concludes.

'Well, I'll be back. I need to cheer Lelouch up',CC cut communication with Nemo.

" I'm gonna cheer up Lulu.", CC was about to leave the room with the girls,plus 2 boys. One of which is currently flipping over a very steamy fan art of Lulu and Suzu under the sheet. Not until the person in question,bolted into the room,shutting the door behind him with ravage fangirls trying to get into the room.

" What*huff*the*huff*hell!?"

"Aaaahhh!SAZUKU/LELOUCH IS MINE!",they scream in unison.

"Look like those photoshop yaoi leaflet works.",the she-devil continued,"A little too well."

"You trap us in here!",Suzaku spoke up.

"I hate you*inhale*Milly.",the demon prince finally caught his breath.

"WHY DO THE FAN THINK WE ARE LIKE THAT!?",Suzaku started raging. It the sort of angry that less suppress then Lelouch,who keep his cool way better than Suzaku. Very few things can make Lelouch flip(unless something embarrassing is involved).

"The door can hold right?",Gino sweatdropped at the sound of bending and cracking from the wooden door.

His question was answered when Lelouch pushes a button on the wall, putting the entire room in lockdown mode. With steel curtain covering the windows and doors. Then a corner if the room unfold to reveal a tunnel to the bottom of the school as a mean to escape the Suzululu fangirls(and other things).

"And now it safe."

"Who exactly is Kage no Swag?",Suzaku spotted a signature on an extremely artistic fan art.

"Isn't that one of Kaguya many user names?",Anya whispers to CC.

Kaguya,who recover from her nosebleed got up,look at the Knight of 6 and with one hand move it from one corner of her lip to the other signifying to Anya to not say a word.

"And who is this PrincessSadist?",The knight of Euphie found a shower scene with him and Lelouch.

'SHIT! That me! I mean her!'.Euphie cursing her alter ego.

Meanwhile, in Euphie subconscious.

'Ah hahaha!',Euphie looks alike but with her bubblegum hair being a dark shade of pink;almost red in color with the dress being the same.*

Sadist Euphie started speaking like a tour guide in a museum,"Notice innocent me or your username Princess Bubblegum-and really?...Back on topic. How Suzaku generously give Lelouch a reach around while locking lip with his love. Notice how the shower head sends a st-"

Back to the real world

Euphemia blushes deeply as her inner self-continue the critiquing.

"Princess?"

"Yes,Suzaku."

"Do you think Lelouch and I are like THAT!",Suzaku pointed at the computer screen.

"No no...",Euphie answer, 'I wish.'

"This is just comedy gold!",Gino laugh," Thank god, no one did a Gino/Suzaku-"

"They pair me up with you.",Anya pointed out.

"Really? We're just friends. Apparently friendship is ALWAYS confused as pairing by every fandom.",Gino reason.

"Thank you!",Nina commented," The author of this fanfic wrote me as being paired with Kanon in his other fanfic. I don't like him like that. I just like how girly he look."

" I thought Bitches love...Kanon?Get it.",Gino joke earning a harsh look from Nina.

"No,Crazy bitches love Kanon.", Rolo added

"I though they love tables",Kaguya wondered not realizing how much that comment hit home for the desk lamp,Nina.

"Why am I being pick on?"

"Sorry,Nina. But if you should know.",CC smiled giving a seductive pose causing Rivalz,Gino,and Nina to nosebleed,"Witches love pizza...turn this into a T-shirt."

"CC...why do you have to be the perfect combination of fan service and product placement?",Suzaku tries not to look at the seductress.

"I'm just happening to be the sexiest girl on Code Geass."

"WHAT?! HELL NO! MY BUST SIZE IS BIGGER THAN YOURS! I EVEN HAVE A MORE FEMININE FRAME THAT YOU! HOW CAN YOU CLAIM TO BE SEXIEST!",Kallen and Milly said at the exact same time.

"I seduce Cornelia in 10-second flat*, instantly nosebleed half the student body, and the fan base. I'm not just saying this because I'm the author favorite character. Come back to me when you're in the big leagues. Kiddoes.",CC sum it up causing the 2 girls to be deflected.

CC then see Shirley and Kaguya beg the pizza witch to teach them her ways.

"Oh please our great sempai-sensei! Teach us your way!", the heiress and the part-time mermaid begged.

"What are you talking about? You two can do fine without me"

" I need to subdue Lelouch,"Shirley whispered making sure her crush/obsession didn't hear.

" And same reasons for me," Kaguya answer without trying to hide it.

"Suzaku, do you want to get out of here?",Lelouch asks Suzaku,"No homo,shut up Millicent. Wipe that damn smile off your face witch, I will disown you Rolo, delete that post-Anya...Kaguya...Kallen...Gino, what are you-no!"

In front of him was his red ace with a tranquilizer gun,Gino with duct tape,and Kaguya with handcuffs.

"Sorry Suzaku buddy, Kallen and I get a pass for any of Milly future activities.",Gino apologies

"Wait why-ahh!",Suzaku was shot in the back with a tranquilizer dart before he fully realizes the betrayal.

"Epp!",the 3rd princess squeal in shock,"What was that for!"

"I-I apology Lulu but-WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME IN ON THE ANTIC PASS!",Shirley yells and grabs the antic queen shoulder.

"TRAITOR!",Lelouch raged.

"He'll be fine.",Milly assured.

"Really? A get out of antic pass. Why would you want to get out of the activities she plan?",CC questioned.

"Ya,CC-kun and I are want to join the school just to be part of it!",Kaguya added.

"You traitors!",the prince made a run for the escape tunnel only to have one hit the back of his neck.

"Damn you all...",Lelouch felt darkness blur his vision.

"Heh heh heh. Tie them up Knight of 4. Time for part 2,Suzululu fanfiction.",The student council president then gives a hysterical laugh that delivers chills to every fangirl within earshot to disperse in fear as well as most of the conscious student council member.

"May C world have mercy on us",the pizza witch with a wide grin said.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 ***Part of this chapter references a few other Code Geass fanfic. One of which is Living Contradictory by erickmenk. Like alternate Euphie and CC seducing Cornelia. As well as Hellsing Abridged. And guess where the Death Note reference is.**

 **R &R so it can be a react verse. And to show my dedication. I will read Suzalulu fanfiction just to get some authentic reactions for the characters. If my username,Thaiboy don't hint I'm a guy(straight-no Thai joke ppl) about to read boy love. So ya. Also give suggestion to fanfic,games, etc for the cast to react to.(The Akito the Exiled cast will also be part of this too. As well as Nightmare of Nunnally)**


	2. Ep 2:Crossover part 1

**Code Reaction:Season 1**

 **Chapter 2-React to crossover Part 1**

 **Code Geass don't belong to me or else I'll ship CC and Kallen to Lelouch**

* * *

Suzaku Kururugi was an average Ashford Academy student until God,C-Worlds and god's servant, CC, granted him and 11 others,future diary or the ability to see into the future via flip phone. The reason for which God give the 12 individuals such power is so they enter a survival game where the last one standing will be the successor to the throne of God. Forces into a life and death game, Suzaku will team up with his crazy, adorable, yandere 'girlfriend', Euphemia li Britannia. If he stands a chance of surviving.

—

In utter annoyance, Lelouch Yagami was forced to be handicapped to his intellectual rival,L. L,who turns out to be a sandy hair man with blue eyes was analyzing potential suspect for the mass murderer,Zero. If only his pizza-loving Shinigami,CC, can just kill him like Shirley's.

Meanwhile, Shirley Amane was more than happy to stay in the skyscraper with an entire floor just for her. As long as she gets to be with her true love.

—

Onboard the Avalon, staring ominously at the picture frame of the 98th Emperor,Charles Zi Britannia. A figure in a white attire similar, yet different to the man of miracle spoke 6 words.

"I will finish what we started",she said.*

—

Walking towards a mansion releasing red mist. Kaguya,shrine maiden of-

—

"Ummmm, Nina."

"Yes,Kaguya?"

"There already a character named Kaguya in Touhou."

"Fine,next crossover"

—

In Ashford Academy, Future Huntsman and Huntresses train with the power of code and the manifestation of code, geass to become the beacon of hope for mankind against the creature of darkness.

Where 4 huntresses in training are playing a board game labeled Earth:the Game. Young protege Nunnally Rose, heiress Cornelia Schnee, former terrorist Alice Belladonna, and flirtatious blonde Milly Xiao Long.

Ooorrrr for the sake of the game...100th Empress Nunnally Rose, with dwindling supplies from Queen and traitorous personal Knight Alice Belladonna blitzkrieg card, amass all her forces and play the table turning trump card,the wrath of Damocles. Not before President Milly Xiao Long activate her trap card, the FLEIJA canceller which has a chance of failure and utter destruction of her forces if she rolls a 4 or lower.

Meanwhile,Viceroy Cornelia army numbers were cut in half after Knight Alice use landslide against her in retaliation for the Viceroy flanking maneuver of her Arabian trade route.

Nearby,Lelouch Arc is being tutored by Kallen Nikos. Euphemia Valkyries is sleeping next to Li Suzaku who quietly reading a book after the two team epic food fight.

—

Running as fast as his augmentation can carry him, pilot Jeremiah Gottwald,armed with a smart pistol and Knightmare destroying heavy machine gun. Sprinted as the Atlas frame behind him activated its nuclear detonation after he 'rodeo' on it back.

—

Pumping five round into a grotesque Zombie head,Naoto Redfield was on a mission to find his sister,Kallen Redfield in a remote prison island in the South Pacific. While stopping the Britannia Corporation from spreading the virus any further.

—

Kaguya was a normal highschool girl living in modern-day Japan. Until one unfortunate accident. She fell into a well that transports her to feudal Japan filled with demons and magic. Where she learn she the reincarnation of...

—

"I have no idea who should be Kikyo,"Nina stared at the screen.

"I'm not sure either...but I think I have a lookalike of me in Renya of the Darkness that's perfect!",Kaguya beamed,"Now get Akito and his crew involved."

—

Channeling his 'die' geass, Ghost was on the hunt for WhiteKnight 7. A worthy match that will go down in MLG history, as said Knight use his 'live' geass to run like a bitch from Akito who playing offensively. As cowardly as it seems, it all part of the tactic. Cause Hannibal Ghost just ran out of ammo for his primary and secondary arms. The White Knight with most of his weapons ammo still full. He senses an opportunity for the hunted to be the hunter.

Rounding a corner, his target dash towards him with the knife raised, as Suzaku fire his FAMAS full auto. At Akito face. Only to be knifed. Ending in a draw.

Back in Japan

"WHAT THE HELL?! I full auto that noob face and he still didn't go down?",Suzaku raged,"He definitely hack the game!"

In France

"You know. A 10-year old shouldn't bitch when his microphone still on",Akito ridiculed,"we still got a long way until someone win,WhiteKnight 7."

" MILLY! WE WILL NOT MAKE IT LOOK LIKE LELOUCH AND SUZAKU ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER!",Kallen yells as CC, Kaguya and Milly trying to lay the unconscious best friends on top of each other.

Kaguya did an adorable pouted face,CC shrugged, and Milly was gonna do it anyway.

"Pleaseeee,just once. The school needs funding!",Milly was about to yelled out a certain word,"GGGUUUT-Mmmppfff"

"Put a sock in it.",Kallen cut off Milly with a gym sock.

Milly quickly spits out the foreign object,"Geez,Kallen. I love how you really act. We are gonna have so much fun!"

Milly attends to grope the redhead only for her hand. Minutes later, the busty blond was chasing Kallen around the room as she tries to cope a feel of the ace magnificent beast.

The entire room sweatdropped as Lelouch and Suzaku were tied in chairs(not piled on a bed or couch) by Gino and Anya.

Nina looks at the computer screen and over at Euphie.

'Euphie...My sweet princess. I will make you mine no matter what!'

She then plays Yandere simulator where she was the Yandere and Euphie being Sempai. In a school, that suspiciously look like Ashford with fellow students in it. Most definitely not testing a way to get rid of the competitions. Without it being traces to her.

"I swear you'll be my precious. I swear to Yandere Goddess Yuno Gasai. You will be MINE", Nina spoke to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: The 3 character I see being a yandere is Nina for Euphie,Kallen for Lelouch, then Rolo(it kinda canon).**

 **The crossover mentioned are**

 **-Future Diary Mirai Nikki**

 **-Death Note**

 **-Star War ep 7(and a reference to my fanfic Demon Child)**

 **-Touhou(briefly)**

 **-RWBY(Weiss react references also)**

 **-Titanfall(the FPS I troll people in)**

 **-Resident Evil:Code Veronica**

 **-Inuyasha**

 **-Take your pick on any FPS. It's hinted at which one it is.**

 **I also plan an Akame ga Kill react fanfic.**


	3. Ep 3:Suzululu part 2

**Code Reaction:Season 1**

 **Chapter 3:Suzululu reacts to Suzululu fanfiction pt 1.**

 **Code Geass don't belong to me or I'll make this chapter canon.**

 **A/N:Okay,I did read a few Suzululu. But, I didn't go after the M rated ones. Not until people actually suggest it or I have the determination to do it for my followers. Yes, the mysterious FPS last chap is BO1(the best CoD game and a bit of counter strike-slip in accidentally).**

 **Okay, done rambling, enjoy the chapter. Oh, how you feel about Nina being a Yandere. There quite a bit of character in CG that not hard to imagine being a yandere. It was a very tough decision. But after watching a bit more of Future Diary and hearing Nina say Euphie with her action in canon. It was a clear choice.**

 **WARNING YAOINESS,CRAZINESS, AND ANTICNESS AHEAD**

 **REDITED:5/17/2016 4:46 PM Pacific Time.**

 **—**

 **Pure Hearted Love by DnKS-giRLs**

 **Disclaimer:Fic belongs to her...I really need to do recent ones.**

 **—**

"Wakey wakey"

"Uhh,what?",The two stir as they two opens their eyes. To find himself tied to chairs.

In the student council room, the lockdown was turned off as the sun set outside.

"You two were out for 4 hovrs!",Milly spoke gleefully wearing...a grey standard WW2 German military outfit, short business skirt and a riding crop?

'What the hell?!',was the Black King and White Knight thought. Kaguya was wearing her traditional Japanese garb. While CC was dress as an italian mobster, nothing strange so far.

They look around to see all male occupants from earlier are no longer around. Because for understandable reason, they do not want to read any boy love. All the girls(minus Nina) are present and eating popcorn and other snacks with the table and chairs moved so they'll position behind the two boys sitting directly in front of the flatscreen. As CC and Kaguya hook up the computer to the flat screen and a webcam.

"Glad you're avake. Anyvay, sorry if this seems obsessive but you tvo deserve it.",Milly explains with an awful fake German accent.

"What did we do?",was Suzaku

"And what in the C-World are you wearing?" ,Lelouch question,struggling against the rope and duct tape.

"Well, if you want to know",Kaguya stood next to Milly,follow by CC,"We formed an alliance."

"A alliance!?",Lelouch and Suzaku scream at the same time trying to get out the entrapment knowing full well, a combined effort from the she-devil, witch, and a adorable yet ruthless CEO can pull. They also realize she was explaining it in Japanese.

"(For)",CC spoke in Italian.

"Ve are...",Milly took a death breath afterward

"The!",the Sakuradite heiress reel back.

...

...

...

...

"...THE AXIS OF RIGHTEOUSNESS!"

—

One lawsuit later

—

"THE AXIS OF ANTICNESS!",Milly and Kaguya yell in unison as CC pop a champagne in celebration.

At that moment, the entire planet shook violently for a few moment as a precursor of event to come. Event that are apocalyptic.

"Okay, now that the fabric of the universe is getting a new one",the heiress smile as if evitable doom is no big deal,"You!"

She pointed at Lelouch.

"Have slept in class too often and skip out on PE! And not choosing a girl to be with! Any men with the amount of lady luck you have will be envious!"

"The problem being.."

"And YOU!"

"I swear Kaguya! I didn't know the Sakura-spite was yours!",Suzaku panicked

"Huh? I was just going to release you buuut",she look at him directly in his emerald eyes,"WHAT THE C-WORLD?! Do you know how tiring being a CEO of Kaguya Enterprise is? A multi-Trillion dollar industry that borderline Monopoly?"

"Oh..."

" That bottle came in a limited edition design. That someone decide to take like a backstreet whor-"

"Too far",CC cut the heiress off.

"TO,O FAR! TOO FAR IS NOT FAR ENOUGH!",Milly recited the slogan for the Axis of Anticness.

"...You two lovebirds will read...out loud a Suzululu fanfic. With passion. To your captive audiences",she listed out,"And you must really get into it or else the entire school will know of Code Yaoi"

"Code Yoai?",the two look at Kaguya like she's crazy...crazier than usual(and that's saying something).

Milly pulls out a photo album,"Yaoi for days"

"Amore Boy per giorni(Boy love for days)",CC give her signature cheshire smile.

In the album are very well photoshop picture of the king and his knight...(A/N:God, I'm pushing the limit on the rating system)...touching each other*beep* as the next picture shown them *beep*. Courtesy of the Digital Media club who enjoying a now air conditioned room. A very shameful day in the DM club history that will never be talked about by those involved.

"Fine! We read a stupid fanfic!",Suzaku raged,"But why a audience and the camera?!"

"Oh, ignore us",Anya spoke up,"And boy love is not stupid, it's art."

"Shirley,Euphie, and I are here to make sure the Axis of Anticness don't go too far",Kallen informed

"They were about to do much worse when you two were knocked out",Shirley shivered.

" Much worse",Euphie added.

'They would have gotten away with it to! If it weren't for you meddling kids and that stupid cat!',inner Euphie yelled.

"Thank you...But what about the camera!",the 11th prince rocks the chair he tied to.

"Ricerca(Research)",CC said,"Ed è divertente da guardare contorcere.(And it fun to watch you squirm.)"

"Speak English or Japanese CC!"

"Allora che cosa il divertimento nell'asse cosa Milly (Germania ) ,Kaguya (Giappone ) ,e me ( Italia) facendo.(Then what the fun in the axis thing Milly(Germany),Kaguya(Japan), and me(Italy) doing.)"

"Let get this over with...",Suzaku moped,'we can destroy the evidences later."

"What are we reading",Lelouch dare to ask.

"Pure Hearted Love by DnKS-giRLs",Milly cheered as the fanfic appear on the flatscreen,"It from a while back and I highly doubt that author active."

" ' fondamentalmente di voi due entrare in un matrimonio combinato tra loro , al fine di costruire un'alleanza tra Britannia e Giappone(It basically about you two getting into a arrange marriage with each other in order to built an alliance between Britannia and Japan),"CC converse,"ed è incredibile. (And it's amazing.)"

"Witch! Speak a language we can understand!",Lelouch ordered with his Geass active.

"Um,I can translate",Euphie raise a hand.

"Euphie? You can speak Italian?",Suzaku looks behind him and raises his eyebrow.

"Yes, it a language I learn in Pendragon to help Guinevere every time she organizes a fashion show in Italy. It also because it hard...and I quote her,'yelling at incompetent Italians piece of s*** in a different language'. Not my word, hers and that one scary lady in London."

"That the 1st princess alright",Lelouch roll his eyes,'At least Euphie would abridge what every innuendo CC saids.'

"Well,CC said...",Euphie then repeats what CC explained.

"Fuck",Suzaku now know what the story about with Lelouch sharing the same sentiment.

"Okay, if it make you two feel any better. So it easiler to read,"Kallen start listing out," 's an OC a girl, 3. Both girls if you want to swing like that."

"Eccentrico(Kinky)",CC purred with Euphie not wanting to translate that.

" Let start!",Kaguya getting impatient with all the small talk got the two to pay attention to the screen.

'Goddamnit",Lelouch curse as Suzaku 'live' geass started to flare up for some reason.

"Hey, Where is Nina?",Shirley realized.

 **—**

 **Elsewhere**

 **—**

"Okay! If I must get Euphie sempai I need a plan!"

Nina was in the school basement with cabinets full of plans to separate Suzaku from Euphie, equipment to carry out that plan ,and a shrine to her true love.

Plan A) Ship War

-Get Lelouch and Suzaku together

-Get Nunnally and Suzaku together

-Genderbend Lelouch and get them together.

-Genderbend Suzaku...what do fem!Suzaku look like?

-Pair fem!Rai(real person ppl) with Suzaku

-Pair male Rai with Suzaku.

-Other ships for Suzaku(if there is one)

-Have Suzaku cheat/break sempai heart and she'll be all mine.

Plan B)KILL SUZAKU!(In progress)

Sidenote:How the hell is he avoiding my death trap! I put a goddamn Mini-FLEIJA in his room. With doors and window locked! And he man of miracle his way out all the time!

Plan C:Love potion(In alpha testing)

Plan D:Robo Euphie:Not enough funding...yet!

Plan E:Realistic Euphie doll will be applied special crystallize powder material in order to bring it to life!

-Sidenote from Author:Unless Elf-sempai notices me first.

 **—**

 **Chapter 1**

 **—**

The yaoi duo was tasked with a specific role to play. They would take turn reading,out loud, the fanfic and play the role of their respective father and themselves. CC volunteer to read the part involving Marianne with 100% accuracy.

"Wow,CC-kun. You really know how to voice me",Marianne spoke through Anya body.

"What?! Mother!",Lelouch gasped.

"Yes, sweety, I'm still stuck in Anya body until you apologies to your father about blowing up the Thought Elevator with him...in it",she folded her arms,"he won't let me near my body until you go speak with him."

"I was perfectly justify and you made it worse!",he yelled,"that fool you call my father can remain imprison in C-World for all I care. He activated the Sword of Akasha and we got this metaverse mess."

"Hmpf!",Marianne pouted and let Anya take over.

"What just happened?",Anya questioned.

"Problema familiare(Family problem)",CC added,".. non poteva sfuggire Charles tramite l' altro pensiero ascensore?(...Couldn't Charles escape via the other Thought Elevator?)"

"Plot holes...lots and lots of plot holes",Kallen pointed out.

"Well hurry and get it over with. I need your mom to leave my body"

"I'm not gonna lie. The conversation between my father and yours is funny. They're really are two old geezy",Suzaku chuckled.

" Where's the intense love between two young boys!",Kaguya yelled.

"Which one? The fanfic or right in front of us?",Milly asked curiously

"Aww, hell no!",Shirley,Kallen, and Euphie raged.

"E abbiamo le forze anti - Yaoi alleate(And we have the anti-Yaoi Allied forces)",CC express with distaste,"Sono qui per rovinare il divertimento dell'Asse.(They're here to ruin the fun of the Axis.)"

"No, we are trying to keep reality intact",Kallen reasoned

"Whatever you say,Silly American...or should you be Russia.",Milly adjusted her military cap,"I'm certain her highness can be Queen of England."

"Queen of the Castle?",Euphie smiled"Sound about right!"

"This is Code Geass! That would mean America would be Britannia and Russia Euro-Britannia like the Great War. So technically, Kallen can be both...by name",Shirley drawn on what she know from history class,"Which mean I'm France. But England and Britannia don't get along. Therefore, the comparison were doing don't make sense."

"Can we just get this over with?",Lelouch was irritated.

"This fic only 7 chapters and all this bickering is wasting time",the Lancelot pilot concur,"when the hell did this turn into Total War?"

"Fine",the girls agreed.

More awkward Suzululu reading later.

"Ya, impossible AU alright",Lelouch growled

"I in no way think you're cute when we first met",Suzaku spoke with venom.

" Do I really look like a attractive girl?",Lelouch questioned.

"I thought you were a girl when I first lay eyes on you",Milly nodded with Kaguya(and secretly Suzaku) in agreement.

"Yes, big brother. You're the most beautiful guy I ever see",Rolo appear out of nowhere.

"LEAVE!",Lelouch yelled as Rolo disappear again.

More fanfiction reading later

""WHAT THE HELL?!",Suzaku and Lelouch exclaimed at the EXACT same time as they were finished with chapter 1.

The majority of the girls was laughing extremely hard. CC wasn't far from leaving a few cruckle and Shirley was suppressing a laugh.

"HAHAHA! I alvays knev you tvo are-HAHA-um love",Milly spoke between laugh.

CC being the most reserve,"E questo è solo il basso materiale comico lanugine . Non saremo nella parte più esplicita della nave Suzululu ancora.(And this is just the low fluff comedic material. We'll not in the more explicit part of the Suzululu ship yet.)"

"May the red string of faith. Bind you",Kaguya blessed,"If only this happen in canon. I'll die happy."

"Wait? But I thought you like Lelouch/Zero? And were you going to be married off to Suzaku?",Shirley pointed out.

"Well, I'm a bigger fan of Suzululu and wish it happened. Opposite attract and Suzaku is a naive peace loving lapdog with impressive physical feats. And Lelouch is a warmonger/control freak with an IQ over 9000 and the upper body strength and endurance of an asthmatic kindergartener".

"Credo che un revisore sopra al autore Code Geass : Rebellion alternativo detto qualcosa lungo la linea di due anime profondamente intrecciati , che non necessariamente si odiano. Proprio il metodo che usano di impiegare la pace .(I think a reviewer over at the author Code Geass:Alternate Rebellion said something along the line of two souls deeply entwined, that don't necessarily hate each. Just the method they use to employ peace.)",CC added.

"Next Chapter",Lelouch was absolutely fuming,"AND THAT FIC IS An FEM!LELOUCH STORY!"

 **—**

 **Chapter 2**

 **—**

"I haven't seen this much rage since Suzaku got his ass handed to him by Akito on Black Ops ",Kallen exclaimed,"Not as bad as the time I want yandere for Zero last year,Euphie Future Diary roll playing, and the mysterious disappearance of the entire Euphie fan club".

'What did happen to my fanclub?',Euphie thought,'Poor Nina. She's the only member left.'

"Bastard cheated",Suzaku was bitter,"At least the spin off done".

"No, my boyfriend did not cheat. You're an awful fps player"

"When did Lelia get here?",Lelouch turn his head to see another female occupate...and another oddly familiar one.

"How Japan, Julius?"

"It Lelouch, and what are you doing here?",he then turn to the other female, a very beautiful girl with violet eyes and long raven hair in the room,"And why do you look familiar?"

"Tsh Tsh, Leila and her cast were complaining about the fact that they're rarely the main focus on and are more than anything...side characters or references.",She spoke,"And they'll canon! Unlike the fanservice that I am."

"Count themselves lucky. Renya of the Darkness,Barcode Geass, and Oz the Reflection get little to nearly no love",Lelouch said with indifferences,"...shit, you're me."

"Curvaceous body and smooth sexy voice at your service",she did a cutsy brow,"Now continue reading."

The two lovebird groaned.

Further reading later.

"WHY THE HELL DO PEOPLE THINK I'M THAT STUPID?!"

"I...would honestly run to France to escape the arranged marriage."

"Dopo aver pianto come una piccola cagna .(After crying like a little bitch.)"

"Fuck you, witch!"

"We can do that in the hallway then."

"Make it a threesome!"

"Kaguya!"

"Fovrsome!"

"Milly!"

"Orgia , allora?(Orgy then?)",CC smiled.

"Suzaku",a seductive voice spoke behind him. It turns out to be none other than, fem!Lelouch,"Just pretend it me and it will feel more...comfortable."

"*gasp*Back off my man!",Euphie scorned,"Why not stick with Kallen! The polls said you too are meant to be!"

Luluko look at a blushing Kallen before she turn away,"Hello, my pretty."

"I'm into men",the cheeks on Kallen face was now the same shade as her hair.

"Depending on the polls,Suzaku not far behind. So he fair game."

Chapter 3...

"Let's continue the interrogation!",Kaguya commanded,"First order of business...the weapons of mass destruction that will be banned are nukes,WMD;biological and chemical,FLEIJA, the sword of Akasha, and the deadliest...Nunnally cuteness. All in agreement say aye."

"Aye!",everyone in the room concur.

"Why the hell do Nunnally have to be so adorable?",Lelouch shook his head,"I hate when someone use Nunnally natural adorableness against me."

"I second that",Luluko chimed in.

"3rd",was Suzaku.

"4th",Alice appear out of nowhere and disappear just as quickly.

—

Elsewhere

—

"Nunnally!"

"Nina?",Nunnally turn to the source of the voice.

"*gasping for air* I need to use your cuteness",the mad scientist breath out.

"Why?",the princess tilt her head in confusion.

"It to help Lelouch get a date!"

—

Back to the Yaoi

—

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss",Anya,the Axis of Anticness, and Luluko chanted,"Fu-"

"Not happening.",the two boys answer at the same time, again.

"We won't give up!"the she-devil raise a fist in the air. Follow by the 4 others that were chanting earlier,"Ve svear um Lelouch girly scream!"

"Ya!"

"After I insert Luluko into the story. Me handing her...you...my family crest is very adorable. We do below together.",Suzaku then notices almost everyone jaw dropped and Lelouch was absolutely traumatized. The Axis of Anticness were planning the wedding and Luluko...envies

"NO WAIT!',the White Knight attempted to mend the situation,"I mean with Luluko!"

"She basically me you nitwit!"

"There no way you're recovering from that",Shirley pointed out.

"You can technically consider me your twin. Identical twin does look and act alike",Luluko then turn to Kallen once again and winked,"But the polls demand me and Kal-kun."

"I rather date Rivalz!",Kallen screamed,"How many time do I have to say it?! I don't like girls!"

"tratto di base di un tsundere (Basic trait of a tsundere)",CC said,"proprio come in Canon. (Just like in canon.)"

 **—**

 **Chapter 4**

 **—**

"Vhere Sayoko? Ve really need to get her opinion um this",Milly continues her horrendous accent.

"She back in her hometown. Don't bother",Lelouch explained.

"Devo ammettere . La fanfic ha ragione su come brillante sei. Ma ignorante di altre persone affetto(I gotta admit. The fanfic is right about how bright you are. But ignorant of other people affection)",CC joked

"The sexual tension is palpable!",Kaguya cheered.

"Sorry to ask this but, Suzaku? Why the hell are you sure a health hazard to yourself and everyone around you?",Luluko started.

"Are you saying my desire to die is-"

"No, you're stupidity is what I mean",fem!Lelouch elaborate,"Like in Nightmare of Nunnally, you got Nunnally and yourself trap in a bomb shelter where you promptly found a crack in the wall leaking water. Smash it believing it a way out. Flood the damn place. Thus putting my little sister life in danger. But I forgive Nightmare of Nunnally Suzaku because he look like a hotter, younger version of you."

"The entire manga is noncanon!",Suzaku ranted.

"And yet we are well like",Alice was reclining in one of the chairs,"The Knight of Nunnally order you to read!"

...

"Someone! Call up Clovis, We need those painting! ASAP!",Euphemia jumped out of her seat.

"Realize your feeling Lelouch. For I will weaponize Nunnally and Tianzi cuteness to make same sex-marriage legal worldwide!",Kaguya vowed,"Just for you two. I vow to also invest heavily in researching teleportation to make the quarry of two starstruck lovers to never be separated by a ocean and a phone call!"

"Those are very noble ideals",Suzaku admit,"If it wasn't for two men who are obviously not interested in one another!"

"Hey, we organize the next student council outing for the Bahamas?",Alice asked,"And bring extra bodyguards next time."

"I'm joining too",Leila spoke up,"Us girls over at the OVA need a vacation."

"I really hate how people forget about me",another female with short white hair and light blue eyes said.

"It's...um",Milly was about to hug said, girl.

"I'm fem!Rai or my actual name is Rin like how fem you is Luluko",she introduce,"and God dammit, I'm a playable option in a DS Code Geass,Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - Banjou no Geass Gekijo! I'm next to my male counterpart! I'm a real person!"

"How did all of you",Lelouch referring to Leila(who he has no contact with in canon),Luluko(Alternate self), and Rin(Rai alternate self),"get here?"

"Simply"

"Marybell?",Euphie looks in shock as more Code Geass characters appear out of nowhere.

"The collapse and reforming of different universes due to our father being a sore loser and recreating the sword of Akasha. Which turn out to be an entirely different weapon that instead rip holes on several different universe while leaving God intact. Not what our father expected the aftermath of using the reform sword of Akasha to be. And long story short, We all got here via a blue portal by that one lady with the bob cut in the last episodes of Akito OVA . Who told Leila everything",Marrybell shorten the explanation,"Thus explain why abridge!Lelouch is calling for a get together with Renya Lelouch(Dash),C the Demon King,you(fanfiction!Lelouch) ,fem!Lelouch,Canon Lelouch, and Light Yagami for some reason. Who knows! We may meet other fandom characters and the greatest abridged character of all time,Alucard!"

"Messiah complex Lelouch is Light Yagami",Anya realized

"Yep",the 88th princess confirmed.

"Ah...now why are you here?"

"The yaoi fan club! Obviously!",Marrybell, Rin, and Leila said simultaneously.

 **—**

 **Elsewhere**

 **A vacant classroom in Ashford**

 **—**

"After some consideration, I decided a mascot for Code Reaction to compete and/or complement Vivi from the reactverse will be...Jasper the Bee!",Abridge!Lelouch announce to the members of the student council and his alternate self's not watching two guys reading their own boy love,"In the loving memory of his short life!"

"Could we stick to the actual mascot, Cheese-kun",Gino pointed out.

"Hehe,What about...Table-kun?",C the Demon King snickered.

"...BRILLIANT!",Abridge!Lelouch yelled,"The table deserve love!"

"Plenty of love",was Rolo snide comment.

"Just don't touch the edge of it."

"So we have Cheese-kun,Jasper the Bee, and Table-kun...which is a table? As the fic mascot. How about Nemo in her doll form?",Rivalz chimed in. The blue hair motorist suddenly felt the back of his head tingle as if a piss off voice is trying to establish a psychic link. It said,'Hell no!'

It cause him to jump in his seat as he look around to find no one nearby.

And thus the deliberation to choose a mascot continues...

 **—**

 **Back with the unofficial Yaoi club**

 **—**

"Yes! The white knight has returned to his black prince after 2 years...with flowers!",Kaguya was overjoyed.

"I gotta admit. This is adorable",Euphemia blushed. Even Shirley and Kallen were enjoying the story.

"BAKA! Lulu! After 27 month you close the door on your love! He right their!",Shirley, originally was opposing the torment of his crush. Was really into the fic," It's YOUR Suzaku!"

Secretly, the orangenette was imagining herself in Suzaku place. The obliviousness of her crush...very crushing.

'God, when I snap...Rivalz going down first for reasons. Some best friend you are leaving me here.'

"AND THEY ACCEPTED EACH OTHER!",Kaguya cheered.

"I don't do serenade",Suzaku hissed.

"But-",Euphie was cut off.

"Don't say it",Suzaku glare dagger at his girlfriend.

"Oh, Suzu. I owe you ALOT later tonight."

The whole room went quiet.

"Dannazione(Damn)",CC raise a brow.

"Can I join?",Milly suggested.

"Can I watch?",Kaguya said with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm surrounded by idiots. Perverted idiots",Kallen mumbled.

"Would the Lelouch and Suzaku fan club burn down if the two were in love?",Alice smirked,"And of course Milly will want to record these."

"NO! My Lulu is not gay!",Shirley ranted,"As proof,he shall go on a date with me tomorrow!"

"I didn't agree to that?!"

CC rolled her eyes,"Non mi interessa finché lui e il suo caramelle uomo disposto a-(I don't care as long as he and his man candy willing to-)"

"Stop right there,witch",Leila spoke up,"There only so much dirty talk for one chapter."

She just so happen to know Italian when needing to meet with EU Italian friends, strategists, and politicians.

"There way to many people in this room. It gonna be hard for the author and the reader to distinguish between who is who",the Ashford heartthrob mentioned.

"Oh C'mon, it just Marrybell, me,Leila, Alice and Luluko. Making a grand total of 10 girls enjoying good crack yaoi",Rin complained,"And 11 if your mom paying attention."

"Poor Lelouch. Those chicken legs wouldn't allow you to out run Suzaku",Kaguya shook her head.

"Praise C-World,he proposed",Anya snap a pic of the tied up boys visage.

"WHAT UM VAS A FAKE!"

"It's the thought that count.",Leila smiled

"I feel like Arthur does this often",Euphie wondered

 **—**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Abridged Universe**

 **—**

"THAT PUSSY HAS MY HEAD PROTECTION!",Abridged!Lelouch screamed out loud.

—

 **Yet Another FLASHBACK**

 **Code Geass:Alternate Rebellion**

 **A/N:I let your perverted thought figure put what in Arthur's mouth.**

—

"Gimme back my-"

"Luluko? What is in that cat mouth?",Luluko heard the voice of a certain she-devil.

"Damn, C-World"

 **—**

 **Final FLASHBACK**

 **Nightmare of Suzaku**

 **—**

"I'm not your chew toy Arthur!",the Knight of Euphie was running from a monster size cat as it chased him throughout Tokyo. It wasn't long until the black mass of fur descended on him.

He quickly sat up in bed as said ball of fur jump off his face. He look around to see it was midnight and he was in the Princess bed with Euphie next to him.

"Phew, just a nightmare",Suzaku look at Arthur as he purred innocently and snuggle up to Suzaku.

"I'm going back to bed."

 **—**

 **End FLASHBACKS**

 **—**

Lelouch,Luluko, and Suzaku shuttered.

"E così ha cominciato il matrimonio! (And so begin the wedding!)",CC announced

 **—**

 **Chapter 6**

 **—**

"Let see how these wedding compare to our mock wedding...",Kaguya narrow her eyes.

"Wh-what?",Suzaku wondered,"Didn't the 3 of you just started planning 10 minutes ago?"

"A wedding take weeks, even months. It requires checking in with all supplier for any requirements. Security, decoration, invites,financial limitation, the proper venue, the right theme, the perfect dress,rule and conduit,weather report,blah, blah,blah..."

 **—**

 **5 minute of ranting later**

 **—**

Milly decide to silence Shirley,"Did um plan yours and Lelouch vedding?"

"WHAT!",Shirley instantly turn red.

"Ho pensato così , accanto . Kaguya , Milly , e posso fare qualcosa insieme . Tra ricchezza e le finanze Kaguya .Milly ... creatività , e il fatto che Dio mi possiede uno e da quando sono molto esperienze con gli altri miei modalità di nozze in grado di ottenere uno impostare più velocemente di quanto si può dire Suzululu.(I thought so, beside. Kaguya,Milly, and I can do anything together. Between Kaguya wealth and finances. Milly...creativity, and the fact God own me one and since I'm very experiences with my other royal wedding arrangements. We can get one set up faster then you can say Suzululu)",CC spoke and Euphie translate,"Inoltre, abbiamo ricevuto molto vasto collegamento a persone e luoghi .(We also got very vast connection to people and places.)"

"I wonder if it a sure thing when someone is Knighted that they're in love with said person",the artificial geass user wondered,as she list out the personal Knight that has a romantic relationship with those they're protection,"It's Kallen x Lelouch,AkitoxLeila, maybe Renya or Oz the Reflection,EuphiexSuzaku, MariannexCharles,"

'Do you really need to say it like that',Empress Marianne thought as she listen while Anya was texting.

"GuilfordxCornelia, and Suzaku x Luluko or Lelouch, and whatever male and female Rai are paired with."

"Damn straight, I would've knighted naive and sexy",Luluko smiled,"What about you and Nunnally?"

"That's stupid. We're just friends."

—

"Since Luluko is my daughter",Marianne look at the long raven hair girl,"Will you wear my dress if you get married?"

"I love to mother. I can't say the same for my male counterpart."

"NO way in hell will I wear a dress. The crossdressing ball is my limit!",Lelouch squirm in his chair.

"You can't say no to your own mother."

"Canonically, I can."

"WEDDING DAY!",Kaguya cheered

"Seem like a typical run of the mill royal wedding. What were you 3 planning?",Rin look over to the Axis members.

Milly tighten her grip on the riding crop,"Venue:C-Worlds. Head chef:1st Prince Odysseus, security:Black Knights,Shinozaki Shinobi's and the Nightmare of Nunnally Knights of the Round."

"Are you insane?!",Alice was fearful of them.

It was Kaguya turn to speak,"Theme:Crossdressing in Victorian/Edo Era!"

" Ci sarà poi finire con il botto . Un sacco di rapporto da esplosivi e fuochi d'artificio . (We will then end it with a bang. A Lot of bang from explosive and fireworks.)",CC finished.,"E c- mondo . Il tempo e lo spazio non è di preoccupazione quando Dio può manipolare a tutto ciò che ci piace . Come circa l'aggiunta maestose aurora di una notte stellato e un giardino dell'Eden atmosfera al circostante(It's C-World. The weather and space is not of concern when God can manipulate it to whatever we like. How about adding majestic aurora of a star filled night and a garden of Eden vibe to the surrounding?)"

Most of the room groan with the exception of the Antic Axis and a intrigue Marrybell and Euphemia.

"Sound like fun!",Euphie clasp her hands together.

—

"Awwwww",Almost every female occupants with the exception of the more reserve member like Leila, Kallen, CC and Anya was gawking over the cute moment between Suzaku and Lelouch in fic. Meanwhile, the real Suzaku and Lelouch were hating every moment of it.

"All Hail no",Lelouch grunted

"Long live, the rumors",Suzaku laugh.

"I can see this being mines and Suzaku wedding. If I was tomboyish",fem!Lelouch give a predatory grin to Suzaku before a red hair Euphie(Sadist Euphie) glare dagger at the 'Demon Empress' and twirl a actual dagger on hand,"Nevermind."

'Why do the sweet one always a have a scary dark side',the Demon Empress sweatdropped,'I'm looking at you Nemo.'

"ARE WE DONE YET."

"One more chapter Lelouch and it will be all over",Kallen comfort the man of miracle.

 **—**

 **Chapter 6**

 **—**

"Yes, I get it. I'm the mother of the relationship and I did adopt Rolo. As a little brother to the Lamperouge family, not a son. I realize I shown do a DNA test to see if Rolo actually related by blood later",Lelouch smiled,"His geass is very helpful."

"And I'm the father, great",Suzaku mused

"Hearing Rolo backstory make me what to _strangle_ him with love",the red ace emphasize strangle.

"I forgive him for killing me in canon. And now he my shopping buddy",Shirley explain,"His geass got me a collector edition of-"

"Of Vhat?",Milly with a shit eating grin, know exactly what the orangette brought.

 **—**

 **Meanwhile**

 **With the Lelouch's and the others**

 **—**

"I can't see the appeal of those dirty literature",Rolo shudder,"why do girls even like them? Sorry big brother. But CC-sans told me not to help."

"I swear to god,Abridged!Lelouch. I'm not a girl",Dash threatened.

"Right...Luluko!", abridged!Lelouch said.

"Where our alternate self?",Gino wondered.

 **—**

 **Back to the tortu-Yaoi club**

 **—**

"We should have tied up Rolo",Kaguya was sadden

"Do you have any idea how hard it is um catch him?",Milly remembered,"He freeze time...or was it the perception of time. Which geass did he get? The perception or Dio/Sakuya style time stop?"

"Perception",Alice added,"I can't blunt force my way through it unlike the full on time stop. Yes, shocking. Godspeed don't work cause it not supernatural like Rolo vi Britannia."

"Look like it was MUDAMUDAMUDA MUDAMUDAMUDA-"

"Not funny,Marrybell",Alice look down in shame.

"I wonder what our children are like...",Kallen thought out loud.

"Credo che la prossima generazione sarà andare d'accordo(I think the next generation will get along)",CC smirked

"Define get along",Rin pointed out. She knowing perfectly how the next generation are like. She is from the future of an alternate universe.

'When you think about it. I know someone who may be the child of Lelouch and Suzaku',Rin try to hold in a laugh.

 **—**

 **In the Demon Child Universe**

 **—**

A young Suzaku looks alike with raven hair sneezed.

"I'm getting tired of people calling me the offspring of Suzaku and Lelouch!",Arthur complained,"Two guys can't have a damn baby together! It's genetic."

 **—**

 **Back to the Yaoi club**

 **—**

"Finally, done",Lelouch sign in relief.

"Can we be united now",Suzaku slump in his chair.

"Okey Dokey",Kaguya beamed,"And after today. I realize..."

The heiress nodded to Alice who quickly grab the Yaoi book on a nearby desk to be jumped out the window and using her speed semblance-oops wrong show-geass to disappear in a cloud of rose petal-I mean dust to an isolated part of the school.

"Wh-what?!",Milly was buffered and CC raise an eyebrow.

"I love my boy love. But I will not condone it being forced."

"Grazie Kaguya(Thanks Kaguya)",Lelouch smiled as CC cut him loose.

"Wait...you think me and Lelouch will fall for each other?",Suzaku was finally free after Euphemia untied him.

"Yes, not sorry"

The two boy groaned.

"Wait?",Leila notices,"Could we write a review?"

* * *

I'm not gay.

-Zero

I'm in no WAY that stupid. It disgusts me how people think I'm an idiot. I mean in canon my action are questionable. But I'm more intelligent than him. And even canon Suzaku isn't a big imbecile. Funny fic by the way.

-WhiteKnight7

Where the C-world am I? There a lack of CC.

-PizzaWitch

Suzaku is straight. There relationship is platonic. He dating me for God sake...I do wish Suzaku does some of the stuff to me like proposal via fake ring and raising a kid with a dark past together. Do you have any idea how beautiful he/she will be?

-PrincessBubblegum

AHAHAHAHA!

-BustyAnticQueen

If this happen. I die happy.

-Kage no Swag

Just because Lelouch denies girls feelings. Doesn't mean he gay or he kill Euphie in canon because he jealous. Aggh! It just frustrate me when people assume they like each other. Bromance doesn't equal ROMANCE!

-Orangette Mermaid

When Shirley said.

-Fiery Rebel Ace

I'm behind my half-brother if he chooses that route. Also, the Antic Axis are planning an extravagant wedding if they do go out. Cross finger. Sorry Euphie.

-Princess Pink Flash

I think I should ask the Antic Axis to plan my wedding. Akito really needs to stop being so...Lelouch and let loose.

-WlyrenWing01

Lelouch and Suzaku are as straight as a square. A square have corners.

-LightningStrikeTwice

I know how they feel. Nunnally and I are just friends.

-GodspeedAlice

As long as one of my children have a child. I don't mind if my son is deeply connected to another boy. As long as Nunnally make me a grandmother, it all good. Same vice-versa.

-TheRealFlash

I find this fic...entertaining. Especially with the torment of the ever so stoic, Black Prince.

-DestroyKillDestroy

Need smut.

-PrincessSadist

* * *

"Anyway, it been a long night",Lelouch stretched,"I'm going to bed."

"Same here. Let go Euphie",Suzaku grab the 3rd princess hand and left. Moment later,everyone else was leaving. Leila and Marrybell want through a portal while everyone else excited, minus the member of the Antic Axis.

Milly finally stop her poor German accent,"I can just make another."

Kaguya with a wide grin,"Don't be bitter. We still got more plan for later."

"Like?",Milly inquire.

CC give her trademark Cheshire smile holding an Ipad,"Here a list."

—

Within said list

—

Format:Academic

Event:Crack Pairing Fiction Writing Contest

Description: Students will be expected to write a romance story over 4000 words minimum. A box with the name of every Code Geass characters. Drawing will be random and by luck,may be a legitimate pairing like Suzululu,Kalulu,RaixNunnally,etc etc. But grades from a panel of judges will be based on quality. A story need to be written no matter how nigh impossible the pairing is. It can be smut,crack or etc as long as it romance themed.

Format:Leisure

Event:Card Against Humanity

Description:Do we really need a description?

Sample:Ashford Academy lack_.

Kaguya:Funding(true)

Milly:Giant mechanize Sex KMF(lack of support and funding)

CC:Sex Ed(true)

Format:Prank

Event:A drunk night out

Description:Lelouch somehow slept with the girls(and Suzaku) in his 'harem'. Although he has no memory of the night before. Insanity ensued.

Format:Leisure

Event:Cat chase 2

Description:In the word of abridged!Lelouch:"That pussy stole my head protection!"(R1EP6)

—

 **A/N:Someone ask me to make a multiverse spin-off crossover. Here you go. Blame Emperor Chucky for using the Sword of Akasha. This 'crack verse' is the aftermath. Not what he expected. At least the world is at peace.**

 **Sorry for any of mistranslation for CC Italian(She Italian because reasons and blame google translate). Fighting off my baby neice and the lag to edit and post. Bad news. New laptop is delayed again.**

 **And next fic to be updated as of 5/10/2016 is Code Geass:Demon Child.**


	4. Ep 4:React to His Britannia part 1

**Code Reaction: Volume 1 Ep 4**

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing!**

 **Episode 4:React to His Britannia part 1 of 2**

* * *

 **Multiverse Achieve**

 **Universe name:Code Reaction**

* * *

 **Within the expansive multiverse, different timelines, and different paths. There exist one that unique due to it being self-aware of itself.**

 **This Alternate Universe of Code Geass is completely different because every major and minor character lives due to the activation of Ragnarok. The Black Knight and Britannia fought up to the 1st Rebellion were things got hectic. The sword of Akasha was used much earlier and Lelouch halted their plan like in canon. Just without Suzaku and the Black Knight betrayal.**

 **But when the sore loser of a father failed to realize is that all it did was collide many different worlds together and as if by divine intervention, the desire for peace outweigh the bloodlust for war. Memories were altered and erased on a worldwide scale till a mess called the Code Reaction universe was created. There still a military and their still a bit of racism. But in the end, the world is in a state of Zero.**

 **It helps that their multiple Lelouch's. All of which contain a hint of trolling.**

 **Fem!Lelouch or for simplicity, Luluko Lamperouge is as it sound female Lelouch. A popular trope in the Code Geass fandom for many reasons ranging from CG may be more interesting if Lelouch was a girl,Suzululu without feeling awkward, and/or fans services. Her personality differs but she shares aspects of her male counterparts regardless.**

 **Messiah complex Lelouch(evil Lelouch)or jokingly called, Light Yagami. The Lelouch that arrogant, snobbish, and an asshole who give a damn about no one. He essentially the Demon Emperor or Lelouch if Nunnally died and Suzaku a traitorous moron.**

 **Abridged!Lelouch is from Code Ment and an asshole who not very bright . The funny comic relief kind. He's Tamaki but more likable and has an unbelievable amount of luck as opposed to careful up strategical thinking.**

 **C the Demon King is from Nightmare of Nunnally and in the manga is an invulnerable immortal with an armored Zero outfit and promotes chaos worldwide. That in the manga; in Code Reaction, he's a devious invulnerable immortal prankster. He also doubles as R2 or L2.**

 **Then their normal Lelouch also knows as in character canon Lelouch. Unlike the other 3, he's the Lamperouge seen in canon or as in character he can be reactions and interaction-wise in Code Reaction. He also takes the role of Emperor Lelouch when necessary.**

* * *

After the fiasco that was yesterday, Lelouch Lamperouge carries on his 'normal school day'. The basic wake up, get dressed, brush teeth, eat breakfast, etc, etc. It wouldn't classify as normal since the Raven haired prince after school activities other than student council president is CEO of the Black Knight. A former Private Military Company, now a peacekeeping force that essentially an Enterprise encompassing many areas of business from Sakuradite,alternate energy, and manufacturing. Along with being the YMCA of Code Geass since honestly, how will the Black Knight be funded if their world peace? It either that or disbanding.

Lelia Melcal rules Europa United as it sole prime minister, the Chinese Federation rule over by Empress Tianzi and General Xingke, and Britannia is a constitutional monarchy after a peaceful coup d'état allow for democracy to expand. It still a monarchy, but it no longer absolute.

By the time Lelouch was finishing with daily high school life, Nunnally approaches him once in the clubhouse with Alice behind her.

"Big brother, I heard about what the girls force you to do. And I feel bad about it",she explained as the speed Geass user snickered.

"Don't worry Nunnally. It's only a harmless prank and no one got hurt. It not like me and Suzaku would do sure a thing. Luluko and him if he wasn't with Euphie;yes",he realized,"But canonically, I'm straight. Plain and simple."

"That wonderful to hear!",she clasps her hands together,"Nana wanted me to set you on a date with Suzaku!"

"I'm not surprise",the prince can't help but roll his eyes.

"That is why after the torment of yesterday",the princess turn to her best friend.

"I found a harem/Emperor Lelouch fanfic",Alice reach into her bag and pull out a laptop,"Here."

"His Britannia?",he opens it up,"huh?"

"I read the first few chapter when it first releases and it was a grammatical mess. But underneath it all, it's a very entertaining fic. More so once he got a beta. Unlike some author",Alice reference a specific fanfic writer who too lazy to find one.

"Apparently reading a Lelouch curb stomp the world fic is popular. Who else do we know read the fic?",Lelouch asked.

"Let me think…"

* * *

 **Wyvern Base**

 **Weiss-Wolf Castle**

 **EU**

* * *

"AHAHAHA! DEUS EX F****** MACHINIMA BITCH!",Ryo,aka Tamaki the lesser laugh.

"How...are...we….not...died….yet?", Clement, the Alexander KMF creator try to form words,"I feel like the Dimensional Supervisor was easy so she can secretly help us. This is just...wow."

"Still a very good read",Lelia explained.

* * *

 **Another universe**

 **Code Geass: Demon Child**

* * *

"I swear to C-World. Imperator Slave and actual canon seem to have different views on how to kill off characters",Liliana Kozuki,an OC representing the Kalulu child pairing and next-gen fic.

"What do you mean?", demon child universe CC asked.

"Imperator Slave kill no one thus far. Canon Code Geass off a few characters to keep it realistic. Hell! I'm certain Thaiboy going to go Akame ga Kill on all his Code Geass fic minus Code Reaction...Can I switch story? I took a peek into the planning for his Time Zero fic...not good.",the Demon Child shivered.

"No"

"Aww,CC-sama."

* * *

 **Back to Code Reactverse**

 **Chapter 1-New Age**

* * *

Lelouch found a vacant table to set up the laptop and read. Alice was next to him doing the same thing and Nunnally left with the other Ashford council to plan some anniversary festival.

"Let see…"

"Hey what sup Lelouch. Alice",Before they can begin, a white hair, blue eyes 17 yr old boy appear. Rai Hodge-Sumeragi, part of the well-known R1 CG game Lost Color.

"Reading a non-Yaoi fanfic",he responded.

"Really sorry about yesterday",he apologized.

"You are an awful friend and half brother Rai".

"I said I'm sorry Lelouch",he put his hands up defensively,"I wanted to hang out...and because Alice and I wanted to be spotlighted."

"Very well then, don't be too much of a distraction",he sighed.

"Yes your majesty!",Rai bowed and pull up a chair to the right next to the 99th Emperor and Alice.

* * *

 **Further reading**

* * *

"And I'll keep my dad locked up in C-World for the rest of Eternity. Good think I was in a good mood after I took over Tokyo."

"How about your mom?",Alice questioned.

"Found Nunnally, roasting proceeded",he smirked,"She beg our forgiveness upon realizing her error and the whole multiverse happened because I use a stage 2 Geass on God and Charles activated an incomplete sword of Akasha."

"I'm not gonna lie. From a strategical standpoint. Suzaku should have been killed immediately after R1",Rai added,"He too dangerous to keep around."

"I think it best to infer CC a martial art master or at least good at basic CQC",Nunnally knight analyze,"It would be a shock if she learned nothing from hundreds of year of immortality. How old is she?"

"That's a secret",the ice prince continued reading,"It always entertaining to mind fuck people. I should have Geass a small army to secure the throne room next time."

"One word,Loyalty",Alice held a fist up in approval,"Screw what Anya said. Loyalty to Royalty all the way."

"All Heil Rai!"

"That don't have the same ring."

"I can dream can I Lulu".

"Time for OC, Bismark number 2 and Cinder Falls. Then their Akito the Exiled and Oz the Reflection",the speed Geass user counted,"Where are our spotlight?"

"It may be coming later",Rai hoped.

"Zero Requiem is not stupid",Lulu wanted.

"It is",the white hair teen shot back.

"I didn't kill off any major leaders in canon and all those in power after my death wanted peace! There no void for power and thus less likelihood of failure. I made sure in my two months to purge all wartime elements before my Requiem."

"For how long?",Rai said.

"As long as possible."

"Not a good answer your majesty",Alice fired back,"I do honestly believe you deserve a harem Lelouch."

"With the crap you go though you do",Rai then pointed to Alice,"Maybe you can-"

Activating her artificial Geass, Alice backhanded the back of the half-Japanese Prince head and sat back in her chair.

From anyone perspective, it seems Alice only move a finger before Rai a loud sound of hand meeting skull was heard as he fell forward and massage the area that was assaulted.

"That hurt!", he glares dagger at a smug Knight.

"I didn't even move",she kept the expression.

Rai growled in annoyance,"Next chapter."

* * *

 **Chapter 2-Plan for the Future**

* * *

"That seem like exactly what I would do. Ten days is what I'm capable of",the raven haired teen smiled pridefully.

"And that the other problem. If you did that, there should be literal countries full of Emperor Lelouch loyalists!",Rai brought up another point,"Further proof that Zero Requiem a bad idea."

"Silence,We argue about how Zero Requiem a good idea later",the Prince hush his half brother,

"What?!"

"All yes, expendable soldiers no one care about. Remind me of what the drill sergeant use to tell me back when I was 13 and training to be in the Geass Squadron. Ahh memories",Alice reminisce.

"Alfred feel like a Batman reference",the half Japanese notices,"Anyone sees BvS yet?"

"Subject code name:Detective. Weakness: Say, Martha"

"Nice one Alice",the two high fives before Rai said one for Alice and Lelouch,"Subjects code name: Godspeed and Chess player. Weakness:Mention her/his sister."

"F**k you Rai",Alice directed venomously.

"Don't you have a sister? A full blooded sister?",Lelouch questioned.

"I have a sister?"

"Speaking of sister. Incest, a game the entire family could play",Alice joked before the two half brothers stare at the speedster,"Didn't you say Euphie was the first girl you love? And you can start a romantic relationship with ANY girls in your game."

Lelouch and Rai glare back at the laptop,"Fair point."

"Geass solve everything",Rai spoke sarcastically,"Unless you spam it in my game and get a game over."

"Is CC your..you know…",Alice leaned into the ice prince ear.

"Wh-what?",he was annoyed,"Sayoko has an aggressive no sex before marriage policy. I can't."

"I feel like their more Code Bearers than the show lets on",Alice pointed out.

"And Geass users",Rai added.

"And that the fun in world building and head canon",Lelouch finished,"Of course a smear campaign won't work dear Cornelia. I'm perfect. I'm a God Emperor you pathetic wrench."

"Channeling God-complex Lelouch?",the half-breed smiled.

"Precisely, Because I'm the epitome of a higher level of intellect capable of conquering Earth in a single day,planets in weeks, entire alien civilization in months,and at worsts...an entire year to conquer the Galaxy. I give it till my deathbed when I unify the heil the Galactic Britannia Empire! All Hail Lelouch vi Britannia!"

"Narcissist."

"I'm sure I can change Britannia in 10 days Alice. It makes you wonder what would happen if I got a Death Note…"

An idea pop into the knight of Nunnally's head,"Wait! Did someone write a fanfic where you got a Geass and Death Note?"

"If that happened the world would be in the palm of hand much, much sooner."

* * *

 **Chapter 3-White Queen**

* * *

"Well bloody red like Roses is Cinder Falls",Rai commented,"This is the 3rd Code Geass fic with RWBY characters."

"Who Cinder Falls?",Lelouch asked and Alice pull up an image on her phone,"huh?Lovely."

"I can see why boys want her",Rai added,"You two will make beautiful evil babies together."

"Because I'm the devil among Knights. The black in a canvas of white. The light that opposes evil. For I am Zero."

"Oobleck and Port? Yes!",the half Japanese raise both hands above him in celebration,"Emerald and now them!"

"The inclusion of RWBY characters is just baffling", the speedster shook her head.

"What RWBY?",the Ashford heartthrob asked.

"WE WILL HAVE A REACT TO RWBY AFTER THIS YOU HEATHEN!",Rai raged.

"I need to see one of these tournaments myself",the prince acknowledged,"My mother did rise to fame like this."

"I SCHNEE a hug, Alice. I'm not al-ZWEI. After volume 3 YANGsy. It BLAKE my-",Rai was seemingly smacked by an unseen force yet again,"Ow!"

"Stop",the girl's voice was filled with annoyances.

"Okay Alice, I REN out of puns anyway."

*Smack*

"SUN of a-"

*Smack*

"I'll stop talking now. Just ig-NORA me."

"Now that over with",the tomboyish girl sigh in relief,"Let continue. I swear to C-World these RWBY characters are taking something away."

"And adding something better",Rai express,"It a good anime with awesome transforming weapons."

"It's a DECENT anime!"

'Meanwhile, I'm here not having a clue who any of this people are',Lelouch thought.

"Nora! Boop."

"God damn. There better not be another RWBY-"

"It a PYHRRA-"

Alice growled and slammed her head on the table.

"Lady Falls...nice ring to it for a lovely girl",Lelouch said,"Who else going to be in my harem."

"You're enjoying this are you?",the speedster pointed out.

"After yesterday. Yes."

"Wouldn't it be making your father mistake with multiple heirs fighting for the throne?",she notices

"Good point...I don't care."

"Hi-five",Rai raise one hand and Lelouch follows,"Ozpin? Please bring my waifu. Do you want to know Alice?"

"No."

"Ruby, Velvet, and Blake."

"I'm guessing Salem…",he paused to get his answer.

"Yes",the two spoke at the same time.

"I call BS on how much you would reveal to her",Alice noted.

"I need a Queen."

"Finally,end of Chapter 4. We need a break",Alice stretched and use her Geass to near instantly appear in the kitchen.

"I feel like we need a bit more cast member reaction on this",Lelouch commented.

"How would Marrybell feel about her brocon personality towards her beautiful brother",Rai wore a smug expression.

"Who knows",the prince suddenly heard a faint yet seductive whisper behind him.

"I think you're sexy",a feminine voice whisper in his ear. That when the ever so stoic ice prince let out a borderline girly scream. Lelouch stood up immediately to see it was the 88th Princess.

Rai try to muffle his laughter but failed while Alice laughed.

"I was half expecting Cinder Falls to rip the veil of the multiverse and proclaim her undying yandere love for you as the red queen to her king",the artificial Geass user commented.

"I heard you were reading a harem fic. Therefore, to make it extra interesting. Ever girls mention in your fic will appear or leave a review about our little marriage to you",Marrybell leans in.

The black prince rolled his eyes and took a seat with Marrybell getting a chair of her own and sat next to Alice.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

 **Chapter 4-The situation in the world**

* * *

"Did you heard the script for R2 wasn't what the creator envision?",Alice mentioned.

"Interesting",Lelouch thought.

"Shown I feel sorry for the Black Knights?",Marrybell questioned before a dark aura surrounded her,"They, without a doubt, deserve much worse. If my Knights were to say...listen to Wizard or Orpheus. And betray me because of my Geass...They will learn who's the real princess massacre."

"Hah, my squadron rides and die with me",the tomboyish girl bagged," Sancia, Lucretia,and Dalque would never act like that."

"If I found out the Black Knight betray my master. I would unleash the might of the infamous Shinozaki Shinobi on the command structure of the ungrateful traitors. We will kill them with loyalty",Sayoko was at the doorway,"Just give the order my master",the ninja maid was at the doorway with 3 Kunais in hand,"Now excuse me. and I are going to have tea."

The maid left the 4 as they continue reading.

"She being completely serious. I remember some no name bullies try to assault me...Cardin and his 3 Lasky's aren't going to Ashford anytime soon."

"Was that an RWBY reference or cameo?",Rai looked at Lelouch.

"What's RWBY?",he raised an eyebrow.

"Wha-?! Marrybell! Do you know what RWBY is?"

"I don't watch kid shows."

The half blood was absolutely crushed when his half-sister uttered something blasphemous.

"Sayoko meeting Kallen mom and my red Queen is heading to said hospital. This going to end badly",the black prince knew that Kallen may die, get badly injured, or murdered verbally.

"Guilford live? He lives in canon but wouldn't be consumed by the FLEIJA destroy everything it touches?",Alice the speed questioned.

"Blame Sunrise",Rai was still depress muttered the words.

"Oh for C-world sake! Get over it",she directed to the white-haired prince.

"RIP Europa United. You will be miss",the demon prince can't help but chuckle at their arrogance.

"The Dimensional Supervisor in on this too?",Rai voiced,"$50 she in Lelouch harem."

"Throw in being the winner maid/butler for 2 days and we have a deal",Alice shook his hand.

"Do what the French do best and surrender,"the 88th princess then burst out laughing,"The*ha*Wyvern*are going*hah*to be*haha*piss."

* * *

 **At said Location**

* * *

"MOU DIEN! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE! QUEL SALAUD!"

"Ryo!"

"Sorry Lelia."

"We are not coward!",Clement ranted.

"Well merde happens",Yukiya casually shrugged.

* * *

 **Back at Ashford**

* * *

"Time for the OVA squad to make an appearance",Rai commented finally getting over the heresy around him.

"Omake...Add Anya into the harem?",Marrybell smirked.

"My mother is in her body. I'm royalty but that a line that shall never be cross. EVER."

"You know, in canon when Euphie and Nunna were arguing on who will marry you. We never did get an answer. Was it Anya? Cornelia? Me?",the princess put a hand on her brother's shoulder with one finger drawing lines on his neck. Lelouch immediately pushes her hand away.

"I'm getting a Nunnally in Wonderland vibe from Kallen and Anya trying to kill each other. Just not with bunnies",Rai let out a short laugh.

"Next Chapter",Lelouch spoke.

* * *

 **Chapter 5-Invasion,but Whose?**

* * *

"I am death",Lulu continued,"Alice,give me some popcorn. They'll learn fear today. I'm their God-Emperor."

"Thinking ahead. Nice",the punkette Princess admired,"That is why I want to marry my beautiful brother."

"*cough*brocon*cough*",Rai a fake cough.

"*cough*yandere*cough*",Alice copied.

A frightening aura was felt throughout the room," **YUNO** **I can read between the coughs right?** "

"Sorry",they spoke fearfully at the same time.

"Arthur...hmm. I sense a worthy Knight",the demon prince analyzes,"If he can take on the Alexander's then he worthy of my appraise...Lelouch vi Britannia to the rescue."

"There no way you can take on Akito and his team. Your piloting skill is decent",Rai commented,"You're slightly better than Tamaki. Freakin Tamaki!"

"I take offense to that. My KMF score is average. Tamaki can't get past 50 on the simulation",Lelouch then notices,"I mute Tamaki too. Every time he run his mouth on the comlink."

"I feel this entire fanfic going to be feeding Lelouch ego",Alice sweat dropped at how said Prince is enjoying the sensation of absolute dominances.

* * *

 **Back at Weiss wolf Castle**

* * *

"Who the hell is this Tamaki and why I'm I compare to him?"

"Ryo the Greater",Ayano explained.

* * *

 **Back to Ashford**

* * *

"And Lelouch's head keeps growing and growing", Alice scoot her chair away from the prince as he laughs evilly.

"Tamaki sums it up nicely",Rai said,"how about the whole world fuck?"

"That's my future husband."

"I'm not interested!",the prince stops his laughter, praying his half sister only joking about her love for him.

"Get ready to be my maid Alice"

"Hell no",she hissed.

"Was it too much to overload Arthur?",Rai asked.

"Said the guy that faint after seeing his preproduction Gekka",Alice directed toward Rai.

"Said the girl that cling to the ridiculously name KMF, Code Geass like a lost child to her mother",the secret prince retorted.

"How about we stop here and finish the rest say...an hour from now",Marrybell calm the two of them,"My Lulu can only take so much self-pleasure before he exploded prematurely."

Silence befell the room.

"That it! You are no longer allowed to read fanfictions with us",Lelouch got up and drag his sister by the arm,"Children read fanfiction. That was going too far."

"This is Code Geass. People love it for its realism, dark theme, and fan service",she countered as they were in the hallway now.

"No, This is Code Reaction and we promote the comedic aspect of the series with a dead pool level of self-awareness",the prince countered.

"At this rate, we would need a second part",Rai notices as the two bickering head outside.

"Guess we need an actual break",Alice lean back,"I will not be your slave."

"Keep trying yourself that. I have a Sakuya Izayoi cosplay outfit or a maid cafe neko edition outfit for you."

"I hate you."

"Boop."

* * *

 **A/N:I been lazy sorry. I also got college and 3-4 new stories plus my 3 current fic to write. The good news I got a laptop(after so many delays: it feel like Half Life 3 or Kingdom Heart 3 will be released first) so updates should go up if I can get over my personal laziness due to whatever.**

 **And if you know what boop means and you're an RWBY fan. It Nora Valkyrie way of saying 'I love you'.**

 **RaixAlice ship anyone?**

 **I'm an RWBY fan but even I gotta admit their better anime than that, Code Geass one of them. Unless the newer volumes says otherwise.**


	5. Ep 5: Code Geass R3 reaction

**Code Reaction: Season 1**  
 **React to Code Geass: Lelouch of the Resurrection.**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the delay but here a chapter because of recent news. His Britannia reacts will be done in a week if things go according to schedule.**

 **Also...DON'T take this fanfic too seriously. IT'S a crack fic and not one to think too hard about. I'm looking at the guest that have a valid point if this wasn't crack. I mean unlike criticism on my other fic where I take to heart and try to improve. (You're an awesome reviewer Titanfire). Learning more about proper grammar and story/character development, while having fun writing is why I started these in the first place.**

 **Code Reaction is essentially Carnival Phantasm(Fate/Stay Night and Tsukihime), RWBY Chibi(RWBY) or any other spin-off for the sake of humor. Now that out the way.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and what Lelouch said later DOESN'T mean to start a violent revolt or trash people business because you're not happy with something.**

 **Like this chapter. Nothing serious just crack and reaction...**

* * *

"May we never deal with Marybelle ever again", Lelouch tries to wade off a headache.

In that moment, Lelouch phone went off. He looks at it and was frozen stiff.

 ***Cue Code Geass OST: The Master***

"Wh-what!?",he looks at the message and grasped.

"Lelouch are you okay?",Rai asked.

"I think he's going to be absolute-", Alice stops mid-sentence when Lelouch, somehow moving faster than she can, reappear in the principal office.

"Attention entire world hear my proclamation. I am Lelouch vi Britannia. White Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Demon Emperor of the World, Ashford Council VP, loving brother, UFN Chairman, the Man of Miracle, immortal, part-time cashier, chess master, the hero of many, evil genius, lady killer, greatest anime protagonist, and your only ruler has returned. Sunrise has gifted me a 3rd season. As a result of this, I am now in control of both the hype and the anime community and even those that think I died no longer possess the delusion to oppose it now. If anyone dares to resist my supreme authority they shall know the devastating power of the fandom. Those who could challenge my hype no longer exist. Yes from this day from this moment forward THE WORLD BELONGS ME. Lelouch vi Britannia commands you. Obey me subjects OBEY ME WORLD!",He commanded before being pushed aside by abridged!Lelouch.

"Hello. Is this thing on? I think it unpl-", he was promptly pushed aside by C the Demon King.

"I'm not dying yet!",he laughs evilly," All of the nonbelievers of my survival are wrong! All of the skeptics are infidels! All my dear loyalist shall be rewarded! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA! ALL HAIL LELOUCH!"

Lelouch snatch the microphone away,"As the Emperor! ALL HAIL BREXIT! We are leaving the UFN in celebration!"

"Make Britannia great again!",Abridge!Lelouch yelled.

"Okay, boys. Move out the way", Luluko pushed the 3 Lelouch's out the way," Pay attention fans. This means the entire fandom going to be reinvigorated with new people who discover the masterpiece called Code Geass. Spread the word, force your friends, family, coworkers, dogs, and cats to watch it."

"My turn-"

"I'M NOT FINISHED!",She raged,"Resulting in merchandising, video games, blue ray, and increase in people reading and/or writing fanfiction because of the renewed interest! We already have more fanfictions than Sunrise other mecha series Gundam Seed and someday surpass Gundam Wing/AC."

"Unlikely", Lelouch shook his head, bitter about getting the microphone taken away.

"But let us write more fanfic than the other Mecha anime right above Code Geass!"

"Done with the useless 4th wall break?",The Emperor waited, a frown adorn his visage.

"Done male self", she steps aside.

Lelouch steps up.

 ***End The Master OST***  
 ***Start Madden Sky OST***

"In this monumental moment, I thank all my subjects for remaining loyal to the series and chanting my name years after. The praise hasn't gone unnoticed. You're Emperor himself would like nothing more but to come to the reality and grace it with my very presences. Because who else would you rather want running the free world?",he continued,"Even if I'm not real. My message still holds true. So as my loyal subject. Remember me as the flawed hero that I am. Then know my world is far more unstable than yours."

"Humans and by extension humanity are flawed. The flaws what make us unique as individual and unstoppable when we fight as one. Even if a flawed hero like myself doesn't exist in reality it doesn't mean heroes can arise. It only means the faults of a system give rise to change! No matter if it's delusional terrorists, continued injustice, corrupt system, and political and racial divide. So as my final word, change the world to the best of your ability. There will always be greed and evil, until someone act. And change when the power of many wish for it! It doesn't matter how small or large. If a society isn't stubborn to change then compromise; if it is, force change. Know you're doing something with your life and the dedication for a more kinder, peaceful world. I...Lelouch vi Britannia commands all of you...make your world a kinder, gentler place!"

 ***End Madder Sky OST***

"And please don't take it as start a bloody revolution over trivial matter", C the Demon King clarify,"Can believe a bringer of chaos like me is saying this...But do what Suzaku does and have faith in your world system. We don't condone violence and rioting."

"But what if someone in-"

"Lelouch vi Britannia", Luluko lectured.

"What?",all 3 Lelouch's answered.

"Real Lelouch", she clears up,"It a tad complicated depending on the country. But it up to time for changes."

"With all the horrible s**t in the real world. I think I should head there", he commented," Spin-off anime where I transverse the real world and solve all its problems."

"I recommend Code Geass: Rebellion on the Other Side by kaiser11492. A unique fic with a nice historical touch", the immortal commented," Now that's a Lelouch comes to our world fanfic and possibly the only one. A very good reverse self-insert which by the way starting to appear in Code Geass unlike in the past."

"Uhmmm...The microphone wasn't plugged in", Abridged!Lelouch notices.

"Curse C-world", Lelouch deadpanned.

* * *

 **Code Geass PV(leaked)**

* * *

It wasn't over yet as a private viewing of the next season of Code Geass was leaked onto the internet.

Now the alternate Lelouch's are viewing it from the laptop in Reuben Ashford office.

"Video start", Luluko press play.

"Why the hell do our Zero helmet look so big?",immortal Lelouch, C the demon king narrows his eyes,"I still think my attire better than yours."

"I don't see a problem with it"

Luluko paused the video since she the one sitting down and using the principal desktop.

"Let me guess. Zero was 'killed' by a new villain and it involved being over somebody of water...like an ocean. But really, Suzakun live geass kept him alive so Zero will make a triumphal return. Either that or Suzaku was unmasked and our sacrifice was ruined by Sunrise greed", Luluko analyze the brief moment on screen,"It makes sense and a proper reason for us to come back."

Rai, who was down the hallway from the principal office yelled,"The Zero Requiem is stupid!"

"No one asks your opinion!",Lelouch press the button on the now turned on microphone.

"Why are you saying our?", the immortal noted as the video resumed,"I'm from Nightmare of Nunnally. I didn't make any sacrifice for peace. More than anything, I spread chaos."

"Kaguya still look the same. She still as flat as a board", Luluko teased,"Hey Kallen and the assholes."

"That is without a doubt...batman", Abridged!Lelouch commented,"Yep! Without a doubt. It's batman. Suzaku plus Lelouch equal Batman. Math is fun."

The other parallel Lelouch's wisely choose to ignore the joke version of them.

"For warn. My Zero Requiem ended slightly differently than my male counterpart. I call dibs on whoever Knightmare that is. Seem like the Guren."

"That mines!",Lelouch, C, and abridged!Lelouch shouted upon seeing the energy wing Shinkiro-like frame.

"It doesn't even have muscle framing", the immortal wished. He prefers summoning his Knightmare since, in his mind, it seems more helpful than putting it in a shortage area.

"It better has a pizza bagel oven or I'll riot."

"No no no!",Luluko and Lelouch jumped once Jeremiah, their loyal cyborg got on screen,"They better not!"

"From a strategical standpoint. It's best to get rid of Jeremiah first", the demon king spoke with a somber tone,"It sad and all. But it's true."

"I swear to C-World. If I find out who the main antagonist is and what organization is responsible for me needing a third season…",Lelouch thought about it for a moment and press on the microphone one last time.

"Rai! I will destroy you if you're right about the villain being the opposite of Zero and you're part of it!"

"I am right brother!", Rai yelled back,"I don't think Nunnally would approve of fratricide and regicide!"

"The Directorate can burn like in canon if it's them!"

"I burn you too Lelouch!",Alice snapped, the Honorary Britannian is a member of said order. But she surely didn't take kindly to comrade (the ones she cares about) dying.

"It seems like everyone is having a...blast. The One Requiem is going smoothly", Abridged!Lelouch laughs,"Oh look is that purple hair chick."

"Wait for a second...Why is Suzaku in his knight of the round uniform?",Luluko paused the video,"Isn't being Zero a full-time deal for him. It must mean something."

"That surely hinted at a few things and built up the hype", C spoke with joy,"Let see how they pull it off."

"It still feel like I'm day-"

Lulu wake up!",Alice poked the prince's cheek. It was odd how the prince just wants blank after looking at his phone.

"Someone pointing a gun at Nunnally!"

"Nunnally!",the two geass users synchronize at the same exact moment with the same exact look of fear.

"I expected Lelouch but you? Shame."

"Knight takes their job seriously", Alice reason before sitting down.

"Never do that again", the black prince hissed.

"Back to business?",Rai, unfazed by the hostility said bored.

"Let finish it. He posted 2 chapter in the delay and possibility numerous later", The three begin the next chapter of 'His Britannia'.

'If the third season turns out horrible. Then it never happened! And Zero Requiem would've been a good idea no matter what these noncanon say', Lelouch thought to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm late. I know but the mistiming allows me to make the Trump and Brexit crack. Mostly the former. I have been busy working and now I have plenty of time.**

 **I personally don't want another season after thinking it over. But I'll give it a chance but like the Fate/Grand Order anime. I will lower my expectation pretty low.**

 **Also, I will try to post more since I have far less work and I could schedule my life with fanfic writing. I also notice their more self-insert fic lately. It not as much as say RWBY, but they're there.**

 **R &R. His Majesty commands it.**


	6. Ep 6:React to His Britannia part 2

**Code Reaction: Season 1**

 **React to His Britannia part 2**

 **A/N: Here another chapter and to let you know. The way I write this fanfic is to embody different viewpoint on the type of fanfic. For example, would a straight guy be comfortable reading Yaoi? Or say someone reading an OC story and the different reaction. It does not mean to offend because I worry Kallen may offend some people fanfic. It just how SHE feels...about a particulate type.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

 **Chapter 5(EXTRA DETAIL)...and because I mess up.**

* * *

"No more interference. I want to get through an entire fanfic...without anymore sudden-"

"Marybelle! Where the hell are you!",Kallen raged, kicking open the same doors the 88th princess excited,"You perverse Euphemia!"

The door literally flew off it hinged and a furious Kallen entered. The occupants could have sworn a burn mark the size of Kallen's foot was on the door or how the room seem to jump several degrees.

"Kallen, calm down", CC step in,"It not like she was going to rape our Lulu."

"Can we help you?",Rai raise a brow.

"Where is she!",the Red Ace screamed.

* * *

 **Marybelle location  
**

* * *

"Get to the Granberry!",the pink princess ran outside the gate of the school with her trusted friend Oldrin Zevon or Oz as she likes to call her.

"Did it work?",She tries to catch up even if she was dress in her military uniform. It odd because Marybelle was in a ballgown and physically weaker; is steadily outrunning her knight.

"She pisses! She pisses! She going to kill me!",The pinkette sped up. The girl didn't care about the people or traffic she disrupting as long as she gets as far from Ashford and into her KMF. Then onto her base of operation, 20,000 ft above sea level.

"G-great! Slow down!",Oz try her best to catch up but failing,"Slow down!"

"If I die, I blame you!",Mary kept running leaving her best friend behind and right past Luluko(fem!Lelouch) and Rin(fem!Rai) at a cafe discussing who more real. The popular character trope everyone in the fandom heard of or the actual alternate gender from a 'lesser' known game and character.

Oldrin halted, hunch over and out of breath from trying to catch up to her princess.

"You are just a trope that makes Suzululu pairing comfortable!"

"And YOU'RE a nobody who no one care to remember because she's an alternate gender of some guy who sounds like the stereotypical OC in a fanfic",Luluko calmly sip her black tea," I mean, C'mon, if I were to write a fanfic with Rai being half Britannian and half Japanese. Then have white hair to follow the rule of cool. The charm and looks with a bit of obliviousness to hook up with anyone and start a harem. Add a little royal or noble background with a tragic backstory that makes the real canon main character look like he got off with a slap on the wrist. Then have Geass involved. Then insert him into the story like every common OC/self-insert. It either that or some average joe or Julie from another world in Code Geass. I get it! YOU need attention. But their only one fanfic you appear in and that just because the author needed more 'originally characters' who's really canon characters or a combination of two."

"I'm leaving", Rin stormed away with murder in his eyes while leaving a trip behind for the waitress,"I rather go hang out with your daughter."

She stormed out and right past a scolding Oz.

"What?",Luluko shrugged,"She needed to learn the truth. Not even I can lie forever."

"Can I sit with you?"

"Sure."

The girl took a seat across from the female Lelouch,"We need to have a serious conversation."

* * *

 **Official start of Chapter 5**

 **Europa United**

* * *

"Why would Lelouch need to use Geass on him if he could just order it?",Akito huffed.

"Did it say Lelouch Geassed him?",Ayano pointed out.

"Quote directly from the fanfic itself,' What neither knew was these were the exact words their emperor has instructed him to say'. Geass confirmed.",He recited.

"Ahhh ya!",Ryo pumped his fist,"Crush this Britannia cu-"

"Ryo!"

"But C**t isn't derogatory in Britain and by alternate reality, Britannia! Neither is f*g and if I give a two finger salute to a Britannian", Ryo answer Lelia question by doing the salute to Ashley.

"I'm EURO-Britannian you мудак!(a**hole)"

"See."

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

 **Normal PoV**

* * *

"Why are you still here Kallen?",Lelouch felt uncomfortable with his Ace now joining him. She was standing over him. One hand resting on his shoulder and the other on Rai's. Hell! They'll reread the damn chapter because of it!

"I heard harem...That why I'm staying."

"I heard I'm in it. That why I'm here", CC commented, keeping her distance from the group while still being close enough to read.

"The new Shinkiro is still not as awesome as my Godspeed. I mean the Code Geass. I didn't mean to make a Demon Child reference."

"Nor my pre-production Gekka."

"My pink Lancelot said otherwise."

" The SEITEN destroy all of you. Alice magical Geass infuse frame don't count", Kallen bragged, knowing she can back up the claim.

Lelouch grinned upon hearing one of his most memorable phrases,"If a king only sits on his throne all day, enjoying his kingdom luxury. He isn't as good as the man sitting at his rundown home all day watching reruns of Adventure Time in his underwear."

"Yes, Keep underestimating Lulu", CC smirked,"That how he always win."

"Cinder Fall as Queen-2...I thought a chessboard only have one queen?",Rai pointed out with Kallen adding.

"Who the hell is Cinder Falls?",The corner of her eye twitch slightly,"And why is she Q-2?"

"The type of girl who should exist in canon to be the evil mastermind who counter or a match for Lelouch?",Rai smiled then realize,"Oh my C-World! The next antagonist of R3 is a female mastermind! I better be right!"

"Do you want to do another bet?"

"Alice, we have another bet going on. Why do you like losing so much?"

"Because your predictions are stupid and there's no way Sunrise would pull that kind of polar opposite crap!",The artificial geass user answer bluntly, glaring at a nonchalant Rai.

"The wager is that loser get the other person face tattooed onto their arm", He proposed,"They have to show it in public for 2 weeks until they can either cover it up or get it removed.

"Deal", The two shook on it.

"How quickly do you think I can take down Team RAY(Ryo, Ayano, and Yukiya) and Akito with a frame one generation higher?",Lelouch questions,"And for C-World sake, I need more people like Arthur in the Black Knights."

"I don't count Lelouch?",Kallen spoke up,"And what do you mean by more people?"

"I mean in the other core members", the Demon Emperor corrected,"It has always been an uneasy alliance since day 1. If I ever make another run through in the canon world. I will recruit loyal subordinate like you, CC, Orange-kun, Sayoko, and maybe Rai depending on what alternate route he's in."

* * *

 **W-0 Base**

* * *

"I can totally take this Tamaki in a fight on and off a KMF!",Ryo bragged,"He always get immediately wrecked by Spinzaku. A superior frame is no excuse if everyone else last at least a few seconds longer."

"Do you want me to arrange it?",Lelia continues, knowing she's in contact with CC and the space-time caregiver.

"I wish we have a complete leaderboard of who the best pilot in Code Geass', Akito said,"It will give us a clear reference on who's stronger in a control battle and without geass."

"C'mon team Wyvern-0. We can kick Lelouch-", Ayano jinxed it.

"We lose?",the Hyuga couldn't believe he failed,"Arrange another one. I want my rematch with Lelouch on equal terms."

"Why won't we have a tournament while we'll at it", Clement added.

"Tournament Arc for Code Reaction?",Leila closes her eyes in thought,"We'll arrange that after Card Against Humanity and a few more reactions."

* * *

 **Ashford**

* * *

"Get Rakshata, Lloyd, or anyone on the phone. We got Knightmares to build", Lelouch express seriously,"I want Reaper, any other Knightmares mentioned, and the energy winged Shinkiro up by March 1st. Then I want my own Knight of the Round."

Lelouch made a mental note of who they are.

-Kallen Kozuki(Definitely.)

-Rai Hodge/Sumeragi(depending on what game 'route' he/she in.)

-Rin Hayasha(Long story, much spoilers but she's 'Rai'.)

-Suzaku Kururugi(Also Definitely: Especially if I'm in the system.)

-Jeremiah Gottwald(My loyal orange knight.)

-Anya Alstreim(She became loyal in the end.)

-Gino Weinberg(If I wasn't pulling the Demon Emperor routine, he would've to join.)

-Rolo Lamperouge(Why wouldn't I? He's my adopted little brother.)

Oldrin Zevon(Marybelle knight; I saw how skilled she is and as Emperor, I will promote her to KotR.)

'I can always add more to the list since in legend it ranges from 12 to 150 with the former being the more popular belief.'

"Those European soldiers. When will they ever learn they can't win?", the witch gives her Cheshire grin.

"I think they will fight for every inch once the initial shock wears out", Alice explains,"Isn't that right Lelouch?"

"The more reason to end it quickly", he then gives a short laugh,"This is a rather well-done speech."

CC coughed to get everyone but Lelouch who was absorbed by the speech,"Wait for it…"

"AHAHAHAHA!"

"Done."

"All hail Britannia!",Rai raised his right arm with hand held flat,"Hail Lelouch!"

"You bastard", Lelouch push the half japanese outstretched arm down,"Do that when Charles or General Simlas doing their speeches!"

"Seig hail no?"

"Oh..filled out? Someone has been working out", CC purred with pleasure,"Right Kal-kun?"

"Lelouch fine in the same scrawny body type he has", She crosses her arms, suppressing a blush...imagines Lelouch...shirtless...and with,'SNAP OUT OF IT!'

"No bets on how long the EU is going to fall Rai", the speedster hush him before he comes up with another bet.

* * *

 **Chapter 6-True Knights of the Round**

* * *

"Cinder Falls", Kallen spoke the name with venom,"I freaking hate having OC appearing, acting like Mary Sues who win the heart of canon characters!"

"To quote my abridged self...did that b*tch just hiss at me?",CC give a short laugh.

"WHAT!? IT'S A VALID POINT!"

"Kallen! I'm an OC remember? Same as Rai!",Alice felt offended by the red head outburst. She and Rai are noncanon characters," If anyone were to have no knowledge of who Rai/Rin is and write his game like a story. He would sound like typical OC material. No offense Rai, you're still awesome."

"No problem."

"Sorry", She felt remorseful,"I really don't like those sort of story because they're blatant self-insert or some edgy Mary/Gary Sue."

"Isn't your daughter in Demon Child an OC?",CC added.

"She is", She concurs," She also different. I mean the Mary Sue who somehow appears from out of nowhere! Insert them self like they were part of canon with the end result being dialogue adding a few extra sentence with everything being the same until the next, next, next major plot point!"

"That dislike is very illogical. Trust me when I say, none of the OCs in this fic are the center of the universe. There plenty of great stories were OC(s) are support or mix correctly with the material. No one is stealing Lelouch spotlight and is merely support to make him look more badass. So knock it off with the I hate all OC tirade", Alice explained with a stoic expression.

"Amen", Rai praises.

"Cinder isn't acting like a Mary Sue. If I have to take a guess...you don't like female OC going after my heart isn't it?",Lelouch knew he got her cornered, "Neither is having me speak with them?"

"Wh-what!? NO! I-I just don't like that kind of stories! N-Nothing more and nothing else! I'm your friend, bodyguard, and knight! N-no more than that!",She sputtered. Her face matching the same color as her hair.

"You must feel so embarrass Kallen", CC teased.

"S-shut up!"

* * *

 **Weiss-Wolf Castle**

* * *

"I'll be scared shitless if we even dealt with this kind of guys", Ashley shivered,"Wait! That the thing. We did!*cough*Akito*cough*Shinu*cough*"

" Why the hell are you making someone anger?",the female Wyvern pilot spoke,"Are you desperate to die?"

"I got this!",He cheers his fanfic self on,"Get that fall maiden! I want her to go down harder than what Ruby did to her! Redhead lives matter!"

"What is he talking about?",Clement ask her best friend.

"A anime from the same guys that makes Red vs. Blue", she answers.

"Why the hell did Britannia put 'Super' in VARIS?",Yukiya asked, scratching his head,"What next? Mega VARIS? Guren Final Form? Super Chao Mine?"

"Oh Great Alexander the Great!",Clement clasp her hands together,"Yukiya! You just give me an idea!"

"Do we have to yell our special attack?",Ayano raises a hand.

"I blame Lloyd...and the genius that came up with...Super Electromagnetic Shrapnel Cannon AKA, The Raiko Cannon", Akito shook his head," No one will ever catch me yelling 'Alexander go or launch' like a mentally challenged knight."

"Someone still toxic", the Wyvern commander chuckled,"Too cool for those sort of things?"

" More like too mature to be childishly stubborn. Suzaku a whiny bastard with a motive that makes less sense than my brother."

"I freaking love our Alexander! They look as fragile as glass, but move like a jumping spider on meth!",the not-Tamaki cheered.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy**

* * *

"Hehe, INSECT pun here", Rai was promptly punched by the unknown force, who's not Alice using her artificial Geass,"Ah!"

"I pray to C-World. Please don't be the one with puns", Alice pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Lloyd, you wonderful sociopath", Lelouch muttered," Even if Rakshata would never admit it. He did upgrade the Guren to 9th generation and he also made the Albion. Therefore the 9th generation...are Lloyd creations."

"If we mention it to her again, she will pop a blood vessel", Kallen explained,"One day, Lloyd dream of non-squishy human will be realized… Did he met Jeremiah, Colonel Madd, or Tink Lockhart?"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Lloyd meet Jeremiah**

 **Pendragon Throne Room**

 **Canonverse**

* * *

"How much of you is cybernetic?",the mad scientist was grinning ear to ear.

"Do you want to die Lloyd?",the original cyborg slides an arm blade out.

"Nope!",the scientist speed walked away,"I'll find another cyborg!"

* * *

 **Colonel Madd**

 **Super Top Secret Geass Directorate Base...That Lloyd inexplicably found.**

 **Reactverse**

* * *

"Who the hell are you?",Cyborg #2 has his Geass Order guard aim their guns at the flamboyant KMF engineer," How the hell did you get in here?"

They were all in the middle of a high stake gamble.

"I'll show myself out now",he runs out cartoonishly.

"Now he's gone", the Colonel got back to what he was doing,"Do any of you have any 3s?"

"Go fish."

* * *

 **Lloyd meet Tink Lockhart**

 **Reactverse**

 **His apartment**

* * *

The other, other cyborg recently got out of the shower with the towel still around his waist.

Lockhart was about to drop his towel when someone spoke...from the windowsill.

"Hel~lo", the man climbed in.

The 30% cyborg let out a surprised gasp, nearly dropping the towel in shock. The next reaction was to throw something very hard or do a citizen arrest.

Then it dawns on him once he got a better view of the intruder.

"Earl Asplund?",he screamed, doing a one-handed salute,'He's the guy that made Orpheus and Marybelle Knightmare!'

"Salutation! I'm actually also a Lt. Colonel. But by my first name is fine", he continued,"Say… I heard your 30% cyborg. Is that true?"

"Yes sir!",he answers promptly, feeling an odd sensation in the back of his head.

"Congratulations! You are now transferred to the Camelot Research Division!",Lloyd cheered and the knight of Glynda was utterly confused.

"Why sir?"

"Let make a deal. I want to experiment on your enhancement. And oh~ho, it's going to be spectacular!"

Now the instinct to run hit him like a brick.

"Say yes and you'll take the Albion for a spin when Suzaku at school."

"I'll REPORT IN BY THE NEXT HOUR SIR!",He saluted again,'What the hell did I just got myself into? Screw my life! But the Albion!'

"Hip hip hooRay!", the lavender haired man leaped. Then exit the way he came,"You will be part of something great Mr. Lockhart! The evolution of mankind!"

'How bad can it be?', he calms himself,'Wait a second? I'm on the 8th floor!'

He rushes over to the window to find Lloyd ascending down with the help of a Knightmare,"Off to Camelot my assistant!"

And like that, the Lancelot creator pointed toward a general direction, directing the Knightmare to shoot off toward the sunset.

He grumbled,"What the hell did I get myself into? Then again, the Albion...worth it."

* * *

 **Ashford**

* * *

"If someone drops the soap. They will pay the price", Rai nodded. Meanwhile, Alice was not sure if he making a pun or reference to something, held back on the smack and/or growl.

"What that a pun?"

"No, it just a statement", Rai cover the back of his head and tuck it in with one of his arms.

"Your knights are amazing people", CC commented.

"Well all of you are morally ambiguous", the emperor huffed,"I can come up with a long list of war crimes for everyone in the room including myself. Then in all honestly, Nunnally not innocent either."

"Oh yes...C-World. May our bet be sealed", Rai felt he going to have a temporary maid capable of getting anything for him in the span of literal seconds.

"Please it not going to get that ridiculous. What next? Constant Deus Ex Machina? Lemon?"

"Any moment now…"

"I'M NOT DEALING WITH ANOTHER CC IN MY LIFE!",the Demon Emperor roamed.

" DS is actually not a big of a tease as me", CC explained,"She's actually whimsical and fickle on her off time. But dead serious as her job as Dimensional Supervisor."

"WH-what?!", Alice stood up, paralyzed with shock.

"There we go", Rai raised both arms above his head in triumph.

"What wrong with you?", The redhead look at the frozens stiff pilot.

"Alice going to be the maid of Rai", the Lamperouge can't help but let the corner of his lip curve into a smile. He trusts Alice as Nunnally Knight and Rai as Nunnally friend and only friend; nothing else.

"What are you going to do? Run?",Rai looked at the knight.

"F-fine!",Her face turns red with both embarrassment and anger,"I'll be your maid! As long as it not too demeaning got it!"

"Do anyone want to hear the story of when I got Kallen to be my little bu-"

"TELL THAT STORY ONE MORE TIME CC! SEE WHAT HAPPEN!",Kallen lifted the pizza girl up by the scarf of her straitjacket.

* * *

 **Weiss-Wolf Castle**

* * *

"What exactly is your geass?",Her best friend asked.

The maid of Orlean clear her throat and spoke,"Well as convoluted as it appears. It really the ability to…"

* * *

 **Ashford**

* * *

"Destroying other geasses is an ability reserve for one deem worthy of erasing absolute power from the world itself", CC explained,"It a power which belongs to someone who aware of the power of the king's and/or oppresses by absolute rule. It gets to the point where He or She will like nothing more than to dethrone it. Leila does not match the profile. She isn't an anarchist. Even then, their certain conditions must be met."

"Lelouch and Kallen analyzing the Knightmare parameters on the bottom of the page", Rai narrate,"Maid. Fetch me my strawberry sunrise...non-alcoholic."

"Yes, Master", Alice, in a maid outfit hissed. She instantaneous appear with said drink in hand.

"Give it to me", the white hair boy imitated a rich, arrogant nobleman to the best of his ability.

"Yes, master", Just as she about to hand it over to him, she flip it over and the content spilled onto his hair and clothes.

"I didn't ask you to be a good maid did I?"

"No master."

"I do have geass remember?"

"Freedom to speak freely?"

"Freedom granted."

" **I'm going to rip your tongue out and shove it where the sun doesn't shine after the bet time out**...master", the speedster did a brief cutesy blow.

"You mess up."

"I know CC!"

* * *

 **Chapter 7-The issue of Loyalty**

* * *

"Mom", Kallen whispered, barely audible to the people around her.

"It okay. No matter what happens, This chapter doesn't reflect who you are", Lelouch locks eyes with his knight. She quickly looks away.

"I have thought things about to be brutal", Rai quickly change his school shirts and wash his hair. Which Alice actually volunteer to help. She willing to do things for Rai every now and then as long as she's not wearing a ridiculous maid outfit and attend to his every needs like he quadriplegic.

"You're free to leave", Alice ask with concern.

"No," Kallen looks back at the computer,"I must read it. I can't run from what my canon self and by extension, I did."

"I want to upgrade Xingke Shen Hu to the 9th generation. Imagine how unstoppable a sick(formerly) man, who bring a sword to a gunfight and win can do", Halliburton speak up.

"I can say the same for anyone who older and more experiences than you and Suzaku like Bismark, Marianne, Jeremiah, and me",CC complimented herself.

"Remember the time Sayoko makes 4 boys urinate themselves for almost picking on me?",Lelouch tries to lighten up the mood.

"Remember the screening test to be Nunnally boyfriend?",Rai stuttered.

"Are you sure that was Sayoko's?",CC explained, knowing the screening test can only be thought up by a siscon...or Milly.

"She did the same for me and our relationship is platonic!",the speed geass user complained. Unaware that was Lelouch screening test. Sayoko actually prefers the watch and see approach.

"One time she made perfectly cut sushi...by throwing kunai's from across the room and fending off the savage wolves at the same time", CC reminisce," Or the time she dealt with traitors by-"

"Stop talking!",Kallen tensed up,"I better make it out alive."

"Don't worry, the plot armor will kick in any moment", Lelouch answer bluntly.

"But still", Kallen mentally prepare herself,'Everything she saying is all true.'

"I'm sorry Lelouch."

"Don't be", he comforts her,"It all in the past and an alternate universe."

"We should really send this to the Oz's and friends", CC decide to break the ice," I want to see the characterization of them and how they feel."

"Well I see Oldrin gloating and Orpheus being salty", Rai concur,"Salty about how arrogant his fanfic self is acting."

"Arrogant little thing isn't he?",Alice added.

"Al-Rai", he spoke,"A-lice we'll part of the the story."

"The day I snap, you're going down first."

"You're pun at parties. A real knightmare too. You can say we'll off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of geas-Oz!"

"Rai! Shut the hell up!",This time, it wasn't Alice that snapped, It was Lelouch.

"Fine brother, I hold back for now", he rolled his eyes,"I should ROME the hallways after this."

"X-cellent idea", CC joked,"Oz chooses but not bad. I think the end result is every enemy getting ice...creamed."

"Liliana?", Kallen spoke questioning the same name.

"Other Liliana. The author didn't found out until after the fact. Fun behind the scene fact, Liliana from Demon Child was originally going to be named Lilith", CC explained,"Now it beg the question why did you choose Liliana despite her Japanese looks and birthplace?"

"She's ¾ Britannia and I prefer a Britannian name like mines on top of not knowing her Japanese features being more prominent!", Kallen clarify,"And I didn't name her Lilith because that going too far with the demon connotation!"

"Hurry and click the next chapter", Rai nudge Lelouch.

* * *

 **Chapter 8-The Empire Strikes Again**

* * *

"Cue the Imperial March", Rai spoke up,"No wait. I got a better option. Play...The Master."

"Let see how the Glinda Knights going to perform for their majesty", Lelouch read on,"Dammit Marybelle."

'In Akito crazed words...Shinu!', Kallen clenches her hands.

"Do you hear that?",Rai have on a smug expression,"That's the sound of a million hard broken girls...and guys."

The white haired boy started laughing hysterically, Haha! Oh, God! The bold make it even worse!"

" An Emperor needs his wives", CC smiled,"I can show you a few things. I have slept with some of the most upper-class bachelor and bachelorette Lulu and Kal-kun."

"Screw my life", the revolutionary facepalmed.

"You should really teach History Class", Rai nodded.

"I should", she agrees.

"How in the hell can the embodiment of God fall for you?!", Alice and Kallen raged.

"Because I'm Lelouch vi Britannia. That's how."

* * *

 **Weiss-Wolf Castle**

* * *

"We'll getting curb stomped", Ryo pointed out.

"No shit sherlock",The Japanese girl disapproved,"Why us?"

"There no way I can take on Lelouch in a battle of strategy. I'm more of a tactician", The maid of Orlean admits.

"At least someone from Oz team going to die", Akito figured. He wasn't feeling so good on him and his friend's odds either.

"It is a war after all", the Alexander creator imputed.

"Down go Wizard…",Leila barely met the boldly dress man, but she knows he was a valued ally back in the day before the botched Ragnarok Connection,"What is Wizard and Peace Mark up to lately?"

"I dunno", Clement answered,"The Black Knights are doing bake sales and Summer Camps. So if my guess is correct…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Peace Mark**

* * *

"We'll going to be overshadowed by the Black Knights!",Ms.X commanded,"Ozzy! How are we failing to catch up to them! How is our nonprofit failing?"

"Well, you blow the funds on ice cream faster than Tony Montana and cocaine", he reasoned,"Second, they have a catchy theme song that suspiciously sounds like the YMCA song laced with the power of Geass."

"It because some idiot boy doesn't notice me", she exaggerated," And how do you insert the power of Geass into a crap song?"

"Well, some Geass can transmit via-Wait?! Who's that boy and where can I find him?",he look at her, awaiting an answer.

Face meet palm...again.

* * *

 **Back With Leila and friends.**

* * *

" Lelouch have charisma ranked EX on the Fate/Stay Night parameter", Ryo felt bitter about who much attention the 17th prince gets.

"How do Lelouch pick up girls?",Yukiya waited for someone to respond.

"Oh I got it!",the redhead, Ashley, who been quiet for too long yelled, singing the last part of his sentence,"He looks at them with his lovely purple eyes and sings 'I got my eyes on you! You're everything that I see!'"

The two shared a quick laugh.

"He use Geass on his girls?",Akito rolled his eyes.

"Nope,"Ashley chuckled,"He doesn't, not even once."

"I thought that what CC does?",Leila refers to her old contractor Geass.

Ashley begin to laugh hysterically,"Oh C-World*ha*ha*That makes, even more, sense!"

"I agree with Wizard. Britannia became the very thing it repelled all those hundreds of years ago, Greedy Romans", the commander explained," Use to at least."

"All hail Lelouch! All hail Britannia", Ryo, Ayano, and Yukiya saluted.

"Hey!"

"Sieg Heil Mein Führer Leila! Sieg Heil! Seig Heil!"

"Close, but what kind of military uniform do you think I'm wearing?",She criticizes.

"Heil to the queen of Europe!"

"Passing."

"Sorry, the Demon Emperor charisma is getting to us to", Ayano spoke. Leaning forward on her chair,"I want to cheer for our side but this is a Lelouch curb stomp fic and he getting to me."

"She lost to his EX-charisma. Add her to potential wife", Ryo looks over to Yukiya as he pulls out his phone.

"Ayano Kosaka added to the harem", he texted on his phone,"Reason: Subducts by his massive...leadership skills."

"Screw both of you!"

* * *

 **Ashford**

* * *

"Everyone", Rai recently realize an idea that makes the odd D.S/Lelouch shipping much funnier,"Remember when Lelouch parents try to kill God?"

"Yes, I was there. Why?",the prince turns his head towards Rai.

"Your parents and the Directorate hate God. So the logical conclusion is to stick the biggest middle finger by sleeping with the embodiment of God", he references a review on the fanfic,"Now that's funny."

"Wizard was it? I'll burn in hell, just not yet", the Ashford VP assured.

"Because of R3?",CC added.

"Because of Sunrise. There a R4 if R3 does well", he assumed,"And I'm convinced R3 going to be a hit."

"Because everyone started realizing how stupid the Zero Requiem really is?"

"No, they realize Rai need a new game for R3", Alice commented.

"Oh crap! Could it be true I will come back!",he beamed.

Kallen rolls her eyes,"Priorities, You're new game would be far back on the list of the 'to milk'."

"Behind merchandising, English dubbing, R3 PS4 exclusive game, promotional, and manga version or other planned spin-offs after the first episode of R3 and the OVAs movies," CC added.

"Maybe Nightmare of Nunnally will get an anime adaptation", Alice hoped.

"Maybe my game gets an anime adaptation", Rai said," If only this was like the Fate franchise!"

"Or we have Code Geass: Zero. A little backstory on me and Marianne would be great", CC wished," I willing to bet Renya and his cast wouldn't mind a little spotlight. Then their Oz and her story."

Meanwhile, at the Granberry

"Why don't we have an anime adaptation!",Sokka face hit the table.

" I don't know", Toto shrugged as her mistress run in after disembarking her Knightmare,"Morning my Mistress."

"Never...openly...flirting with my brother again!",She collapsed on her throne.

"Do you want our manga to get an adaptation?",Sokka asked.

"Of course! Only hardcore CG fans know of us.",she noted, furrowing her brow.

"All in agreement say...where are Lockhart and Oz?",Sokka realized.

"Our tin man with Camelot for the weekends and Oz at a Cafe with Luluko", Toto reported.

"...I have a bad feeling about the former", the 88th princess couldn't shake the strange sensation.

* * *

 **Chapter 9-Battle of Lupobianco**

 **Ashford Academy**

* * *

"Pizza pizza pizza", CC repeated,"Pizza."

"I would never put you in charge of an army if you're going to invade it for the sake of pizzas", Lelouch message away a headache,"

"Pizza", CC mumbled, hugging cheese-kun a little tighter.

"What will you be eating if Pizza Hut didn't fund a revolution?",Rai questioned,"And is Pizza Hut going to make a return in R3...I knew it! Pizza Hut the antagonist all alone! It was right in found of us."

"Pizza."

"Wait...You already know the plot for R3?",Lelouch look behind him, right into the witch gold eyes.

"How are you understanding her?!", Kallen was fed up with the language CC using. Seriously? how in the hell can Lelouch understand what she's saying?!

"I been around CC long enough, now silences, I want to hear this",Lelouch hushed.

"Pizza pizza pizza."

"Interesting."

"Pizza pizza pizza pizza pizza."

"What?!"

"Pizza."

"How is that even possible!",Lelouch face contorted in shock at the new found information.

Meanwhile, the other 3 occupants were having a deadpanned expression at the oddity in front of them.

"Pizza pizza",CC pointed at one of her eyes,"pizza pizza pizza."

"That's not a bad Geass."

"Pizza."

"Haha!",Lelouch expression change,"Let keep this a secret."

"Do you two even know what in the next season?",Alice right eye twitched.

"Someone dies", Lelouch admitted,"Enough said."

"I'm not a highly emotional teenager!"

"Point proven", Rai spoke silently, it wasn't quiet enough when Kallen picks up on it.

"I'M NOT EMOTIONAL!",Kallen yelled emotionally, squeezing the hand that was on Rai's shoulder a little too hard.

"Off in the distance",Rai paused,"Rivalz is crying about why he can't pick up a girl."

"It official. EX Charisma", Alice joked,"The two of you ain't even trying."

"I did not ask to be deviously good looking", the blue-eyed boy move his hands through his hair.

"I couldn't care last for a relationship with anyone", Lelouch knew that really isn't the case now that he no longer have a rebellion to lead. The reason why he said it was because the last thing he needs is a ship war. Those can get very vicious, very fast.

"I'm not jealous", CC stop the pizza charade,"Why would I care who get on top of my mortal? I would rather share with other girls(or Suzaku)."

"What was the last part?!"

"Nothing", she quickly covers up,"If DS and Leila don't agree to a threesome and kept it between the boring old one vs. one.. I will get envious."

* * *

 **Weiss-Wolf Castle**

* * *

"DS...please pull another Deus Ex Machina without exposition", Lelia prayed.

'Dear Leila, You will be surprised by the amount of plot armor', DS responded back,"Spoilers, Chapter 14 and I'm not doing anything significant. I'm just there to be ship material.'

"What did DS say?",Akito looks at Leila, knowing her geass is a guardian angel type.

"There no need to worry."

"Ashely and Ryo", Ayano scowled,"If I hear another 'I would totally hit that'. I'll hit you!"

Leila's eyes wander to Akito to see if he has any reaction.

"What?",the Ghost of Hannibal still remains as stoic as ever.

"Can you ask your omnipotent guardian angel to get Lady Marianne and Miss. X phone number?",the redhead ignores Ryo vigorous head shaking.

"HYA!",Ayano leaped and karate chop the Ashley back, knocking him unconscious.

"You!",she pointed.

"Mouth sealed", the Japanese man move his hand for the corner of his mouth to the other.

"I sense...Rai making an orange pun", Leila cover her left eye,"I met him before, nice boy. But his puns can get a little out of hand...I also sense a time-space distortion as Alice spam her geass to smack him."

"King of badasses", the unconscious Britannian knight mumbled while still out cold.

* * *

 **Ashford**

* * *

"Important question, if Suzaku and I fought. Who would win?",CC asked.

Lelouch runs the stats in his head.

"Suzaku definitely got the strength advantage and reach", Alice thought.

"CC hundreds of years old", Rai added his rebuttal,"I think CC can counter any move Suzaku can do. Also, she strikes me as being more tactical."

"Well, Suzaku dodge bullets!"

"That's aim dodging!"

"She falls more experience then Suzaku. Nuff said"

"Suzaku spin kicked imperial guard away and broke the tip of steel halberds!"

The argument carries on for 5 minutes until Lelouch spoke up,"I see CC memories and Suzaku in action. The odds are 3/4 for CC because of overwhelming experiences and while Suzaku has the advantage on almost every other parameter. Just not by much for speed and agility. My best friend can overpower my witch in raw strength, I give him that. CC could get up from a gunshot wound to the heart in a minute. So if Suzaku breaks CC arms, she can heal, on top of more or less, being use to pain. If CC break Suzaku arm, he could stand it, then he couldn't use it until it healed...weeks later. Suzaku could win...Then there a difference between could and would."

"Then it's settled", Kallen added,"The two of you can shut up or kiss."

The speedster and Rai qumbled with the latter being satisfied with the result.

"CC got this", the secret prince smirked,"If Suzaku spec ops then the witch a super soldier."

* * *

 **Weisswolf**

* * *

"We got her!",Ryo cracked his knuckles,"Who though can she be?"

"Famous last words!",Ashley countered, rubbing the back of his lower neck and upper back,"Try fighting her and see what happens!"

"Don't worry, we will all get out of these in one piece", Akito acted calm and collected like he usually do.

"It been forever when CC give me my Geass, Why didn't my fanfic self recognize her or get a feeling she say her before?",the Lieutenant Colonel wonders,"It hard to forget the lady that save your life and give you a fragment of Geass."

"Hpmh, She now have the trait of Yandere and Kandere in just this chapter", Akito huffed, who now not fully convince everyone in the command room can get out alive.

"Don't worry. I just subdue her...But I forgot the other troops", She narrowed her eyes and sigh,"DS have to be correct. This just a fanfiction, but I don't want to die."

"CC ga Shinda!(CC got killed)", Yukiya yelled.

"KONO HITO DE NASHI!(You're not human!)", Clement, Ryo, Ashley, Ayano, and Lelia declared.

"Did all of you just do a Carnival Phantasm reference?",Akito face show sight of undisguised surprise.

"Yes", the Maid of Orlean verify.

* * *

 **Ashford**

* * *

"They got lucky", the half Japanese prince denoted,"At least you died."

"Not for long...Ya ya, go for it", CC understood.

"CC ga Shinda!",Rai roared,"Alice!"

"You bastard!"

"Uhm…"

"...Stop looking at me like that. I don't speak Japanese",Alice defended.

"Skip chapter 10, It an updated chapter",Lelouch skipped,"Modern gladiator sound interesting. I expect no more failure from my witch to kill our European allies."

"You don't want to say friend right?",CC observed.

"I only know them by association, especially Akito & Leila. Everyone else I've to recognize but wouldn't talk to or hang out with like those here at Ashford or my closest family", Lelouch stated. He knows about the other's canon and noncanon characters. It still doesn't mean he 'buddy-buddy' with all of them. He prefers the company of close family and those near him. The 17th prince never once spoken to Orpheus and Peace Mark or half of Marybelle subordinates. He couldn't care last about the many royal family members like Clovis, the Rui Britannia, or even Schneizel because old grudges die hard.

"So far, we have approximately 3 more chapter with one being about news about the story. Break time?",Kallen asked.

"When in Rome right?",Rai made another joke to Alice annoyance,"I'm GLASGOW-ING to get killed by Alice one day. That what I PERCEIVAL. I should really GUREN away from here. It will give me LANCELOT of cardio. GAWAIN am I going to run out of puns?"

"One day…",the girl in question slam her head onto the desk.

"I still got plenty of knightmare base puns. ALBION it all day if I try!", he jokes, knowing he's one word away from hanging from the school flagpole by his underwear,"Love you."

"The feeling not mutual" ,she snarled back. The two know that the other like messing around with each other, Alice wouldn't murder Rai and Rai wouldn't try to push the tomboyish girl too far. There still friends at the end of the day filled with vivid death threats(which Alice with her military training is capable of) and jokes/puns in poor taste.

"I need to take a breather", Kallen stood up, still reflecting on a specific chapter.

"I'm coming with you", Lelouch follow her despite her protest,"Leave us alone."

Then like that, the King and his Queen are in the hallway.

"I hope they sort it out", Alice spoke with worry,

"Same",the boy next to her affirmed.

* * *

 **A/N:Finally! Reupdated! I was worried I wasn't catching up with schedule but turns out I was a day early. Which mean I was on time for once.**

 **I'm currently back in college and time wise...I'm not sure how much time I have for my writing. But the good news is, I'm trying to be a better writer with classes to help. Especially the shameless self promotion of Demon Child. The one fanfic I take so much effort into writing in order to make the OCs living breathing human beings with like, dislike, and motives. No generic mustache twirling sh*t villain. Even if a few do seem like one.**

 **Next update...I'm feeling like Demon Child...but I need to post Chrono Clockwork for my Fate fanfic.**

 **If only Sunrise was like TypeMoon and their Fate series. Maybe they will and have Nightmare of Nunnally, Renya of the Darkness, and Alternate Shogunate as a anime adaptation. Who knows? This year the year of Fate the next Code Geass if Sunrise felt like it.**

 **R &R and cross finger for other adaptations.**


End file.
